Divine Creatures
by k-f-darlings
Summary: Kíli is a short elf, often mocked for his looks and height. When the Company takes refuge in Rivendell, Fíli is only slightly less than instantly smitten by the exotic being. [Warnings: Explicit content, dual gender, mentioned mpreg.]
1. Part I

_**Divine Creatures**_

_**Part I**_

**x~X~x**

The first time Fíli crossed gazes with the stunning elf had been at the grand dining table of Rivendell. It was not the beauty of his face, the silks of his sleek and ebony hair, nor the flawless, pale flesh that caught his vivid attention – it was his height.

"Durin's beard, is that truly an elf?" Fíli crackled to his closest friend Dwalin, giving a small nudge with his elbow. "What a midget!"

Dwalin snickered his laughter, leaning back. "Runt o' the litter, I'd say."

The elf was seated comfortably atop the shoulders of a much, much taller elf, speaking to him aimlessly in their own language as he twirled locks of the elder's hair between his fingers. Fíli recognized that elf and the one standing beside him as twins, and suddenly realized that they were the two sons of Elrond, their host.

"No... no, he's not related to those two." Fíli shook his head, "Those are Elrond's boys."

"Thought he had 'nother child?"

"He does, but it's a girl."

"I see." Dwalin paused briefly, craning his head to get a bit of a better look. "Ye sure that ain't a girl?"

"You're bad," Fíli snickered, "Sit down before they spot you."

That had been the last of their talk about the short elf, as they soon fell to being busy complaining and groaning of their food as it was served by silent blond Elves.

"What the hell is this?" Fíli grumbled as he poked his salad with his finger. "Weeds? Are they feeding us weeds?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, lad." Dwalin muttered, clearly sinking into a bad mood. He was never fun when he was hungry – then again, no dwarf was. He spotted a loaf of bread and quickly snatched it. Fíli glanced to him. "Oi, gimme a piece."

Dwalin tore off a large chunk with his teeth, and Fíli made a face as he took the other half. "Gross. You could have just torn it."

Dwalin shrugged, his mouth too full as he chewed. Fíli glanced up to see the elf – the short one again – being set down on the ground. He was not much taller than the tables as Fíli was! He hurried over to Elrond and stood at his tip-toes to whisper something in his ear. Elrond chuckled and patted his head, before murmuring to him. The short one glimpsed to the two tables in which the Company occupied, and Fíli could see as he mouthed the word, _'dwarves?'_ and Elrond nodded before shooing him away.

Fíli ignored him. His staring was sure to be noticed if he kept it up; not to mention he had better things to do, like mock their music and stomp his feet to their own gaudy song. All too soon, the singing and whooping ceased, and only scraps of supper remained on the tables and floors.

"Thorin says we're staying a night here," Dwalin informed the young prince as they rose to their feet. Supper was over, and Fíli had eaten very little. "Apparently they've got some bedrooms for us to use for the evenin'."

Fíli sighed. "I don't want a bedroom. I want to sleep beneath the stars, like we always do."

"Such a poet. Ye have yer fun, lad, _I'm_ going to bed."

"Wait, let me come with you." Fíli said quickly, and Dwalin raised an eyebrow. Fíli went on, "I... I don't like this place. Let me stay with you a little while before I go."

Dwalin shrugged his shoulders before tucking an arm around Fíli's. "Not a problem. C'mon, maybe we can nick some more wine before we hit the sack."

"Right, sounds good." Fíli nodded, leaning against Dwalin a bit in friendly affection. "What of my uncle?"

"Thorin said he's got some big-time business to talk over with the old elf over there-"

"-Elrond?"

"Or something." Dwalin ignored him. "I don't care what they're called, they all look the same. But anyways, they've got a question or two about the map they were hopin' he could answer, so it might be a while 'fore we see 'em again."

Fíli looked up. There were no ceilings or roof of any sort in this House of the Elves, and he marveled at the pastel colors of the sky that seamed into one sunset. He paused suddenly in his tracks, staring at the sloping trees of old and billowing clouds.

"What is it?" He heard Dwalin ask, and he hesitated, "Just... looking." He looked to him. "Isn't it nice?"

"Hardly," Dwalin scoffed. "It's bare and big and it's kinda cold. Can we go to bed now?"

"You go," Fíli said rather distractedly, sweeping one hand over the marble wall slowly. "I'll catch up."

"As ye wish, weirdo."

And thus Dwalin was gone, leaving Fíli alone in the deserted hallway. He leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He was exhausted. He tried not to show it, to keep his façade of endless energy and spirit, but the day had been a long and difficult one. The fighting, the running, the hiding, the _screaming_...

Fíli shuddered and wrapped his cloak a little closer to his body. Dwalin was right; it was cold. But he appreciated it. The roar of distant waterfalls were soothing to his aching head, and the Elves murmured to themselves in an captivating language as they passed to and fro. They were not loud and brusque as dwarves so commonly were, and although Fíli would never admit it aloud, he felt peace in this new place – peace he never thought he would feel until their home of Erebor was reclaimed.

"Are you quite well, sire?"

A gentle voice asked him, and Fíli's eyelashes fluttered open. It was another He-elf, one of fine features and pale skin, and a smile gracing his lips.

"Yes... yes." Fíli said slowly, finding his words. "Thank you."

"May I offer you a cup of marigold tea to ease your mind?" He asked softly. Fíli shook his head, rubbing his forehead. "No thank you. I'm fine."

The elf nodded respectfully. "If you need anything at all, you need only ask. My name Lindir."

"Lindir," Fíli echoed. "You... greeted us here."

"Yes." He paused. "May I show you to your bedchamber?"

"No, I'm just... looking around a bit. If that's alright."

"Of course." Lindir's smile grew, and he gave a small bow before disappearing down the hall.

Fíli watched in awe. Had an elf truly just taken his time to ask if he was alright? What of all these old stories of the cruelty and cold-heartedness his uncle so often spoke of? Tales of taunts and ridicules? These Elves had shown nothing but kindness to he and his Company the moment they had arrived.

Fíli walked with heavy steps as he strode down the hallway. His eyes did not miss a single detail in the delicate architecture, absorbing every crease and curve in finely sculptured stone. It was only at the end of this hallway did it dawn upon him that he did not know where Dwalin had disappeared to.

He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder to the many arching doorways he had passed. It could have been any one of them.

_Damn..._

He helplessly looked to his right, then his left, but found no one. The dwarves must have gone to sleep already, he realized, and the Elves must be busy with Thorin and cleaning from supper. Where was Lindir? He had gone entirely.

He slipped in through the first doorway closest to him, and scanned the area. It was a large yet vacant room, a large table in the middle and vines coating the walls. This was not the bedchamber. So he ducked out and wandered in through the second doorway.

Here, he spotted a dozen or so Elves laughing lightly together over tall goblets of wine, and Fíli instantly knew the two of them as Elrond's twin sons. He left quickly, not wanting to be seen. The third room, however, was different. Inside was a spiral staircase, and Fíli, finding no other option, quietly sneaked up the steps. He peered over the ledge, and his eyes widened slightly.

Light from the setting sun poured into the small room, leaves drifting over the tile flooring around a leisure day bed. He crept up the stairs silently, his gaze sweeping over the room. Upon the bed lay a familiar elf, a very short one at that, curled up comfortably with a thin book in his hand. His eyes flickered up to Fíli, and the Fíli suddenly found himself frozen at the spot.

_Oh Aule, I'm not supposed to be here... I need to leave!_

"Lost?" The elf asked, and Fíli found himself suddenly lost for breath. His voice was intoxicatingly deep and sounded of rich velvet. Fíli could do nothing but nod stupidly.

Silver specks in his eyelashes gleamed as the elf chuckled softly. Fíli could not pry his eyes away from the sight – the elf, no longer dressed in his dining clothes, was adorned in a loose-fitting, scarlet cloak and pants of sleek silk. Slippers of cloth were tucked neatly around his small feet, an inch of his bare ankle visible. Double necklaces of gold hung low at his chest, and his black hair had been groomed neatly back to reveal his exquisite ears.

He was beautiful, Fíli realized slowly, positively gorgeous.

"What is it you're looking for?" The elf asked, his smile not leaving his perfect face. "The kitchens, perhaps?"

"No." Fíli's voice was unusually raspy, and he cleared his throat and tried it again, "No, I'm... I was looking for the bedchambers."

"I see," The elf's lips drew into a smirk that made Fíli's breath hitch in his throat. "Of course... how silly of me. What else are dwarves doing when not eating?"

Fíli blinked, but was unable to form a reply to his chide. The elf watched him carefully, almost as if studying him. "Pray tell, dwarf, what is it you called?"

"I... I am Fíli, son of Víli and nephew of Thorin Oakenshield."

At this, the elf's eyes narrowed. "Are you making fun of me now, dwarf?"

Fíli's eyes widened. "N-no, never! Did I say something?"

"That cannot be your true name." The elf frowned slightly. "... can it?"

"Aye, it is." Fíli swallowed. "My apologies, it was not my intention to offend."

"No... you didn't." The elf mused quietly. "How interesting. My name, Fíli son of Víli, is Kíli."

"Kíli?" Fíli breathed. "How peculiar!"

"Peculiar indeed," He murmured to himself, before turning back to the book that lay open in his hands. Fíli shifted his weight on his feet, torn between leaving the elf in peace and scurrying to his Company or remaining with this unique and bewitching elf.

"Shall I... go?"

Kíli's gaze lifted to Fíli once more, and he paused. "If you wish. The chambers you seek are up the stairs two entrances to your left and to the right once more, if you wish to sleep."

"That is not my wish," Fíli found himself saying with utter confidence. "In fact, I would much prefer to stay with you."

Kíli paused for a moment, almost as if taken aback by his response. But then he smiled warmly, and nodded. "I... appreciate that, Master dwarf. Come, sit with me."

Kíli sat up, his hair tumbling down in gentle waves as he lifted his legs from the bed to the tile of the ground. Fíli approached the narrow bed and sat down beside him. He closed his eyes as he stretched his arms, feeling the satisfactory pull of strained and tired muscles. When his eyes opened, his cheeks burned when he realized that Kíli had been watching him.

"Your journey has been a difficult one," Kíli implored softly, and Fíli felt a course of comfort from his words.

"Yes," He confessed. "Today was... exhausting."

"You should sleep."

"I don't want to."

"You will feel better when you are rested."

"Kíli," Fíli smiled gently. "I feel better already."

Kíli glanced downwards, and Fíli wondered for a moment if he had said the wrong thing. He couldn't help it – he just couldn't. This Kíli was such a elegant being, he couldn't stop himself.

"Well," Kíli murmured, fingering the edge of the page of his book. "That's good."

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"There is no need for your apologies." Kíli's smile spread into a breath-taking grin that stopped Fíli's words. "You are quite skittish, aren't you?"

"Sorry." He said meekly.

"I'm getting the feeling you are not used to dealing with others outside of your kin." Kíli went on, leaning his supple cheek against one delicate hand. His nails were shaped into impeccable ovals, tidy white and pink. Fíli glimpsed down to his own hand. His own nails were cut short and uneven, six of them cracked down the middle and two of them black as night.

"I... am not." He mumbled, running his index finger over his coarse knuckles. He was so different from this sightly Kíli, in nearly every possible way. Kíli's hair was a graceful waterfall, wavy and smooth, while Fíli's was blond and stained dirty with months of sweat and grime. The four, tight braids in his hair were by design to keep the strands from falling into his eyes. He slowly twirled one of the sterling beads of his mustache with his fingers.

"They're very pretty," Kíli spoke, eyes of sparkling brown watching his movements. Fíli looked up, and asked, "What are?"

"The jewels you wear." Kil's head tilted slightly.

"They are made of sterling silver," Fíli lowered his hand. "My uncle made them for me."

"What are the designs they bear?"

"Would you like to see them closely for yourself?" Fíli asked with a smile. Kíli hesitated, but nodded. "If I may."

Kíli shifted closer to Fíli, and, with fingers of care, he brought one of his thin braids to his sight. He traced over the carved bead slowly, and Fíli realized that he was holding his breath. He slowly expelled the air, and asked, "What do you think?"

"Lovely," He placed the braid back against his hair and took the other one. "The beads are... all the same?"

"Aye, it's my emblem."

"Your family's?"

"My own. It was selected for me as a child, and I have borne it since."

"Is this what dwarves use to distinguish one another?" Kíli leaned back curiously, and Fíli nodded briefly. "Yes, that is sometimes the case."

He absently rubbed at his bare upper arm, and Kíli's eyes widened slightly. "Are you injured?"

"No," He smiled. "Just thinking. When I return home, I wish to get a permanent etching of my emblem here."

"Permanent... etching?"

"A tattoo," Fíli explained. "My friend Dwalin, you may have seen him, is a brilliant artist. I have no doubt he would make wonderful work of my arm."

Kíli's lithe fingers touched the bronzed skin of Fíli's arm. "You want it... here?" He murmured, slowly tracing his bicep.

"Beads break and chip," Fíli said, breathless to the touches. "I want something... something that will last."

"How fascinating it must be," Kíli slowly pulled away, and Fíli's flesh tingled with desire to be felt again. He forced himself to nod calmly. "It is, in its own way."

Elves must be more lax about touching, Fíli thought to himself. Neither in the Blue Mountains nor the Iron Hills had he ever been felt by another dwarf in such a manner. He... he liked it. It felt wonderful.

"Kíli, how long have you lived here?" Fíli asked, his head tilting slightly. Kíli leaned back against the the plush pillow behind him, thinking. "A while... a very long while."

"How old are you?" Fíli prompted, and Kíli gave a bittersweet laugh at that. "I turn eight hundred and nine in four moons."

"Eight hundred!" Fíli gasped, his eyes widening. "How wonderful! And yet so young, am I right?"

Kíli blushed faintly, and Fíli could have sworn he felt his heart flutter at the sight of color rising to his cheeks. "I suppose, yes. How old are you, if I may ask?"

"Of course, it is only fair. I turned sixty-eight just last week." Fíli smiled in memory of the celebration they had had at the inn. _Drinks all around,_ Thorin had laughed out, _my nephew is one year closer to being your king!_

"An elf that young would not be considered more than just a babe," Kíli grinned, and Fíli shrugged. "A dwarf the age of you would most certainly be dead beneath the ground."

"Fair enough." Kíli brought two fingers to his lips as he chuckled. "Master dwarf, I must ask-"

"Fíli, please."

Kíli weighed this response, then corrected himself, "_Fíli_, then, I must ask if you would be interested in using our bathing rooms this evening."

Fíli paused – did he look that awful? "E-er... yes, I suppose I would appreciate that... s-sorry."

"Whatever for?" Kíli asked in confusion. "I just thought and realized that it must have been a while since you have had a proper bath."

"O-oh." Fíli gawked. "Right. Of course. Yes, I... I would be very interested in that offer."

"Then, Fíli son of Víli, come with me." A small smirk crossed Kíli's lips as he rose to his feet, and Fíli nodded before standing. Kíli stared for a moment as they met eye-to-eye.

"... oh."

"Oh what?" Fíli blinked.

"Elladan... always said I was as short as a dwarf. I never knew that was actually... correct." He sighed, his hands to his hips. "That's depressing."

"If it matters any to you, I think you are just as lovely, tall as an elf or short as a dwarf." Fíli said softly. "It is not height that matters."

Kíli's gaze flickered to Fíli's. "And... what does matter?"

"What's inside," Fíli responded truthfully. "And... what I see there is far more fair than anyone I have ever laid my eyes upon."

"Your words are kind," Kíli said shyly, a sparkle in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Anything to see that lovely smile of yours." Fíli responded from his heart, and Kíli bit down gently on his knuckle as his blush renewed. Fíli laughed lightly and rested his hand at Kíli's back. "Shall we go?"

"Y-yes," Kíli stammered slightly, lowering his hand. "Do you have another set of clean clothing, Master- I mean, Fíli?"

Fíli shook his head. "I will just change back into what I am wearing now."

"That won't do," Kíli chastised lightly, "You're lucky you're about my size. You may borrow garments from my wardrobe."

"Are you sure?" Fíli pondered. "You don't have to do that."

"I wish to." Kíli cut in briskly, looping his arm with Fíli's. "Come with me now, I will see that you are cleansed."

The two walked side-by-side, Fíli's heart racing in his chest. He couldn't believe it – he was touching Kíli, his arm was intertwined with his. He knew it was only a mere friendly gesture, but it made his heart beat loudly in his chest nonetheless.

The bathing chambers were empty, much to Fíli's appreciation. As Kíli set to readying the baths, Fíli took his time to look around the enormous room. The Elves had not spared any sort of expense when it came to the décor of their houses, and Fíli was silently grateful for it. Antique paintings lined with gold borders coated the walls, where the other half of the room was left to the wide open to the outside.

He hesitated as he looked outside, and voiced uncertainly, "You bathe... so openly?"

"It is not in our nature to be modest or shy," Kíli responded simply as he slid his slippers off. "We take pride in our bodies."

"And why is that?" Fíli wondered aloud.

"Why should we not?" Kíli spoke from behind him. "We know who we are, what we are. We cherish ourselves and find no reason or cause to hide them."

"How perfectly enticing," Fíli murmured half to himself. "To feel such ease with yourself. I find myself lapsed with something of envy."

"Do you not, Fíli?" Kíli asked gently as he turned the dwarf to him. Fíli gazed to his feet. "I... do not know."

"Certainly someone of your status must feel proud," Kíli insisted curiously. "Or is that not so?"

"Proud, perhaps, but... not like that."

Kíli was quiet for a moment, and then, "Your bath is ready. Undress now, if you please."

"I-in front of you?" Fíli stiffened slightly.

"It is a perfectly normal gesture to bathe one another, but... if you wish, I will leave."

The idea had not even occurred to him – how strange the customs of Elves were!

But Fíli didn't want him to leave. Truly, he wanted nothing more than to stay right where he was, to have Kíli there beside him, holding this beautiful creature in his arms and just kiss the night away – oh _Aule, _did he really just think that?

"I have a different idea." Kíli said lightly, "As you seem so nervous about this one."

He reached for a neatly folded, thick towel and handed it to Fíli. "Wrap this around your waist and meet me by the bath."

This, Fíli could handle. He nodded mutely as he took the plush fabric, the white softness seeming to melt against his callused hands. Kíli turned away, promising him his modesty, and Fíli hesitated only briefly before removing his clothes. He started with his heavy boots of leather, then he slid off his thick jerkin, then his tunic. He unlaced and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them and his smalls past his knees until they hit the ground. He took the towel and tucked it comfortably over his hips.

He padded his way back to Kíli, who was now kneeling beside the bath. Wisps of thin steam danced from the water, and Fíli's shoulders slumped just imagining the glorious heat against his sore and aching muscles.

Beside Kíli was a hand towel and a bottle. He patted the side of the bath, smiling. "Here we are."

Fíli appreciatively sunk down into the bath, unable to suppress the groan of relief as the hot water felt to sink away months of stress. He heard a quiet giggle, and the sound warmed his heart as he gave a weak grin. "This feels so good."

"I'm glad," Kíli took the bottle into his hand, and Fíli watched sleepily as he poured just a couple of drops of the amber liquid into his palm. He hummed to himself as he rubbed his hands together, and it was then that Fíli realized it was oil.

"Raise your left foot right here," Kíli told him, pointing to the edge of the tub. All too willingly, Fíli complied. He gasped softly as Kíli's warm hands took his foot into his hands, his eyes widening. "K-Ki... you don't have to..."

"It's another gesture my kind practices," He hushed him. "You relax, and let me do my work."

As Kíli's fingers worked at the sole of his foot, Fíli couldn't resist tipping his head back. His eyes slid closed as the pads of Kíli's fingertips rubbed against his heel, spreading against skin hardened from weeks of walking. The tune he sang to himself grew more mellow as he massaged his foot. His thumbs pressed lightly against his arch and Fíli had to bite his lip in hopes of stifling any sort of sound that may escape his throat.

"K-Ki," He spoke with drowsy words, "You are very talented at this..."

Kíli gave a him a smile, before looking back down. Fíli's heavy eyelids fell closed as he gently pulled at each toe, fingers slick with thin oil expertly rubbing away every ounce of tension that lingered in his body.

Fíli felt at the verge of sleep, but he had to force himself to stay awake. He could not remember the last time he had felt so wonderful, so pampered, so... loved. Even if it was a mere ritual to Kíli and his people, to Fíli, it felt like something different... more.

"Tell me, Fíli," Kíli's words drifted into his ears and he shivered faintly. "How would one be greeted in the customs of your people?"

"Well..." Fíli spoke slowly, searching his mind for the right words, but it was a hazy mess. "We may... present you with a large feast... there would be song and dance. Gifts, if you are lucky."

"What sorts of gifts?" He asked curiously as he gently lowered his foot into the steaming water. He raised his right foot to his hand this time, and Fíli felt entirely overwhelmed as his fingers began to rub an especially sore spot at the sole of his foot.

"I... I would imagine jewels of some sort," Fíli slurred. "We may tell you they are of very high worth, of great significance perhaps, but they would probably be quite cheap. That's the way dwarves are, I'm afraid."

But Kíli laughed, a silvery and fluttering sound that Fíli fell positively smitten for. "How unusual!"

"I suppose," Fíli mumbled, his head fall back to the side of the marble tub. He couldn't pretend to no longer feel the effects of the sweet aroma of the incense, the mists of ecstasy clouding his mind, and the warm water soothing his skin. Kíli seemed to sense this, and his movements grew more gentle, and he continued to sing.

It was the growl of his stomach that made Fíli's eyes open again. He blushed and pressed a hand against his middle, and Kíli glimpsed upwards. "Are you hungry?"

"N-no, I'm fine. I just... didn't have much to eat for supper." Fíli stammered out, his cheeks aflame.

"My apologies," Kíli carefully lowered Fíli's right foot into the water of the bath. "We are not commonly suited for such unusual visitors."

"It's nothing you could have known about. Our arrival was... unexpected."

"True, but that is no excuse. A proper Homely House should be ready to serve any being that seeks its refuge." Kíli dipped his hands into the water before removing them and drying them carefully with the towelette by his side. "Come, we will get you something to eat."

"Kíli, you don't have to worry about that..." Fíli said weakly, but Kíli was having none of it. He placed by Fíli a new towel, and said, "Dry yourself and come with me. We will fetch your new clothes and supper."

Fíli obeyed. He waited for Kíli to turn away before rising from the water. He removed the wet towel from his hips and laid it to the side, and took the other one to begin patting dry his body. Once completed, he wrapped it snuggly around his waist, just as he had done with the now-wet one.

"Ready," He said quietly once had finished. Kíli turned and took his wrist gently. "Let's go, then."

Fíli was silent as he walked through the Elven halls with Kíli. His feet felt pleasantly numb, and his mind felt clear and light. His drowsiness had been replaced with an airy sort of sensation that made him feel very, very content. He did not feel a single drop of self-consciousness as he followed the elf, despite being only half-dressed.

They soon arrived at Kíli's bedchamber, and Fíli could not stop himself from looking around. It did not look so very different from the other rooms they had been in, but somehow, this one _felt_ different. The walls were white, as crisp as snow. The furniture was sparse but cozy. His gaze fell upon the luscious bed that was positioned in the middle of his room, taking in every detail, from its cream-colored sheets, to its rich, royal purple and lavender pillows. He had to resist the urge to pull his Kíli down to the bed and kiss over his pale body, every bare inch he could.

He looked to Kíli, who strode across the room to a wardrobe, which he opened with a flourish of his hand. He pondered over the many sets of clothing, ranging from a midnight black, to a brilliant red, to a modest and shy blue. He selected a tunic of deep, oaky green and a pair of matching breeches.

He turned and handed the clothing to Fíli, who gratefully accepted them. This time, however, he did not wait for Kíli to move away before he pulled away his towel. He felt silly for feeling the need to earlier – Kíli was kind. He would not ridicule him.

Kíli's eyes flittered up and down as Fíli tugged on the breeches. They felt incredible against his bare legs, and he adored the way the thin fabric billowed loosely against his skin.

"Feels of silk," He murmured half to himself as he slid the tunic over his head. Kíli smiled. "It is."

Kíli took a small step forward, brushing a loose strand from Fíli's hair back in place. "A true elf." He paused, before grazing his short beard with his fingertips. "Well... almost."

Fíli smiled and, without thinking twice, tucked his hands over Kíli's slender hips. The little one blushed faintly and looked away, the curve of his lips still present as he voiced, "You must be starving."

_Only for you_, Fíli realized.

"Yes, I... suppose I am."

Reluctantly, he pulled his hands away and Kíli nodded. "Then come. The kitchens are closed now, but I know Elladan and Elrohir keep some food in their room."

"Elrohir...?" Fíli repeated as Kíli took his wrist once more, beginning to lead him from his room. "Yes. Lord Elrond's eldests. Although... they wouldn't just give it out to anybody. You wait outside their room, and I'll get the food."

"You are special to them, no?" Fíli suggested lightly.

"In a way... I suppose."

Kíli stopped in his tracks before a rather large, sweeping doorway. "Remain here, and don't say a word." He turned to him, a small smile upon his face as he pressed his index finger ever so lightly to Fíli's lips. "Not a word."

"Promise." Fíli whispered, and Kíli's eyes lit up briefly before turning to step into the room.

Fíli's heart was pounding hard from the tiniest of contact, and he pressed his own finger to his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to recreate the passion. He could not, and swallowed his longing before glancing into the room.

Inside were the two twins, Elladan and Elrohir, lounging on their enormous bed upon their return from the room Fíli had last spotted them in. The moment Kíli had walked inside, however, they both rose to their feet with grins.

"Aw, look who finally returned to us," One of them cooed as he lifted Kíli into his arms, who squirmed a bit before being settled against his hip. "What can we do for you, pretty rose?"

"Hungry," Kíli hid his face against the crook of the elf's neck, and Fíli felt a tinge of jealously in his chest. "Tummy hurts."

"Such a doll," The elf sighed wistfully. "Lucky for you, Elrohir and I have just the thing."

"Hey, let me hold him a while," The other elf smirked.

"No," The other one, Elladan, snickered. "You get him something to eat first."

"Ugh, fine."

And the other one stepped away into a different corner of the room Fíli could not see. His eyes narrowed as he watched Elladan sit down at the bed, Kíli on his knees. He bounced him lightly, and Kíli pouted. "Don't."

"You're always so cranky when you're hungry," He nuzzled his hair contently. "You should come by more often, pet, I miss you."

_You take your filthy paws off of him,_ Fíli snarled darkly in his mind. _Kíli is mine._

"I'm not your pet," Kíli muttered, and Fíli could see the flicker of true anger in his eyes. Elladan only laughed at that. "What happened this evening, hm? Did the big bad Thorin Oakenshield say something to you, my baby rose?"

"I'm not a baby." He grumbled. "I'm almost as old as you are."

"You'll always be my baby, Kíli," He purred, pressing languid kisses to his ear. Fíli felt sick to his stomach. The manner in which they treated Kíli was unlike anything he had ever seen before; a nauseating mixture of possession and barely-concealed desire.

"And here you are." Elrohir returned with a small basket, which Kíli took into his hands before jumping off of Elladan's lap. He thanked them quickly before ducking straight out of the room. He sighed as he leaned heavily against the wall beside Fíli, who watched wide-eyed. Kíli glanced up uneasily, and handed him the basket.

"Do they... always treat you like that?" Fíli shakily took the basket from his hand.

"It's only natural," He mumbled, padding down the great hallway with Fíli by his side. "I'm... short. They're tall. I-it doesn't matter, I'm used to it. I'm their plaything." The last word was dripping bitterness, and Kíli turned away but not before Fíli caught the glimpse of his glistening eyes.

Fíli stopped and took Kíli's hand. The elf froze before slowly looking up at him. His eyes were red, his bottom lip quivering. Fíli felt his heart nearly break in two. He pulled him into a gentle embrace, the urge too much to resist.

"Don't say such things about yourself," Fíli pleaded desperately. "Promise me... you mean so much more than that, do you understand?"

Kíli slumped against his body, and Fíli felt the faint tickle of his damp eyelashes as they fluttered closed. Fíli tucked his hand over his hair, taking in his scent of fresh rain and vanilla. Kíli's slender arms slowly raised around his neck, and Fíli held him close. The soft skin of his neck was so close to his lips, he could almost taste it...

He licked his bottom lip slowly, and forced himself to gingerly pull away. Kíli gave a watery smile, rubbing his eyes. "I-I... thank you, I mean, Master Fíli..."

Kíli cleared his throat and prodded the basket in his clutch lightly. "Come, you can eat outside. The sunsets here are truly lovely."

Fíli nodded and trailed closely behind Kíli as they walked through the House. There was a gentle sound of voices from a distance, a lonely flute playing a tune from inside a different room they passed by. It was comforting. Kíli lead Fíli up a tall staircase, which revealed to him the outdoors.

Wind chimes decorated with shells and precious stones swayed in the evening breeze, humming their songs to one another. The large tree they were strung to provided shade, and Fíli spotted a swing attached the largest, sweeping branch.

"This is my own private area," Kíli said as he gestured. "No one will bother us up here. Please, sit anywhere you like."

Fíli nodded before sitting beneath the grass beneath the tree. He crossed his legs and opened the basket, and Kíli sat beside him and neatly folded his legs to one side. Fíli dug through the contents and pulled out a pouch of shelled nuts. Sighing in relief, he tugged the drawstring and popped a small handful into his mouth, chewing slowly. They were salty and tangy, much like the nuts he would have as an after-lesson snack when he was younger. He ate quickly to sate the discomfort in his belly as Kíli watched, a small smile gracing his features.

"Would you like some?" Fíli asked hesitantly, cursing himself for his impoliteness of not asking earlier. But Kíli waved his hand dismissively. "No, no. They are all yours."

Fíli smiled gratefully, and soon, the nuts were all gone. He withdrew next from the basket a thick cream of some sort, and his head tilted. "What is this?"

"Mm, the boys must have been sneaking around the kitchens again. Here, try it with one of these." Kíli shifted close to the basket and pulled out a slice of flat bread, dusted lightly in flour. "Tear off a piece and give it a try."

Fíli did as he was told, taking a small bit of the bread and swiping it across the pasty substance. He then bit into it, his eyes widening as the taste of vinegar, pepper and sweet onion flooded his senses. It tasted absolutely heavenly, and the bread was devoured in an instant. Kíli laughed lightly as he quickly ripped more bread, eagerly tasting more of the exotic curd.

"My uncle Elrond made that." Kíli smiled as he watched him. "He denies he is a good chef, but this proves clearly otherwise."

Fíli swallowed his mouthful, "The Lord Elrond is your uncle?"

"Well," He paused. "Not really. I mean, in a sense, for we are close, but he is not related to me."

"And who is?" Fíli asked, leaning his back against the tree behind him. "You must surely have siblings."

"No siblings." Kíli shook his head. "My mother died when I was born."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," He said softly, lowering the slice of bread in his hand. "I'm sure she was very lovely."

"That's what my father always said," Kíli smiled gently.

"Your father?" Fíli echoed. "How marvelous, may I meet him, Kíli?"

Kíli shook his head. "I'm afraid not. My father is gone overseas, and it may be a while yet before I see him again."

Fíli nodded sympathetically, remembering all-too-well the moons Víli had left he and his mother. He could recall perfectly the hours on end he would spend sitting on the steps of their front porch, his eyes staring into the empty horizon.

"I see... you must miss him very much."

"I do." Kíli murmured. "I... really do."

He stood slowly, rising to his feet. Fíli looked up, suddenly afraid that he had offended the elf. "What is it?"

Kíli approached the tree and gazed upwards. With the tip of his toes, he nudged his shoes off, and, before Fíli could say a word, he leapt to grab ahold of one of the branches and pulled himself up with fluid ease. He smiled down at Fíli, his eyes sparkling.

"That was amazing," Fíli exclaimed as he stood up. He had known Elves were species of agility and flexibility, but he had never seen one shin up a tree that size.

Kíli laughed and stepped with impeccable balance over the thick branch where twin ropes supported the swing. "Come!"

"I cannot climb," He said with a chuckle.

"You need not to." Kíli tugged playfully at one of the woven ropes, and Fíli knew what he was implying. He walked to the swing, hesitantly pressing his hand against the painted wood. Would it really support his weight? Elves seemed to weigh not a single pound, but dwarves on the other hand...

"You've obviously never seen Elven rope before," Kíli's lips spread into a grin. "Fret not, it will not break."

"Very well..." Fíli said slowly as he lowered himself ono the smooth wood. He took ahold of the rope, feeling tightly-strung threads beneath his fingertips. He was surprised – it _was_ strong.

"I have not seen a swing like this in decades," He said aloud, giving a small kick as he moved his feet. "I had one as a very small dwarfling, but that was a long time ago."

Kíli sat down upon the branch above him, his short legs dangling a few feet above Fíli's head. "This here is my paradise," He told him as he picked a green leave from the tree. "Everything is to my own accord here, and I can do as I please."

"Does every elf have such a place?" Fíli asked, leaning his head against the rope as a sweet breeze swept through and ruffled his blond locks.

"No. Others are not as lucky as I am." Kíli twirled the leaf between his thumb and index finger slowly. "Lord Elrond designed this little place just for me."

"How lucky indeed," Fíli agreed. "It must be nice to have your own area to resort to."

"You have no idea." Kíli agreed, though his words sounded heavy. "Enough about me, though. Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"Mm?" He hummed in drowsy comfort. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything." Kíli gave a grin, playfully touching his hair with the tip of his toes. "Tell me the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

"Stupidest?" Fíli echoed, thinking hard. "Hm, that's quite a large list! Where to begin?"

Kíli laughed lightly, "Oh, I'm sure there aren't _that_ many!"

"You'd be surprised, I think." He paused for a moment, one event in particular standing out. "Well... just last night, I fell asleep on watch and got a couple of our ponies napped."

To his surprise, there was no following laughter, tease or chide. Instead, Kíli's voice grew very soft. "You poor thing... You must have been exhausted."

"I... I was." He admitted, the confession sinking weight from his shoulders. It felt good to finally say it aloud. "I'm usually alright with those sorts of things, staying up late and all, but that night I had a horrid migraine, you wouldn't_ believe..._ I told my uncle, but he didn't listen."

"That's awful..." Kíli murmured, "I'm sorry."

The two of them fell into a relaxing silence. Fíli's eyes slid closed as he rested, the gentle sway of the swing easing his body and mind. Kíli had begun to sing, a foreign lullaby that sounded strangely familiar to him. It was the same tune that had been performed at supper, but this time, it sounded so much more alluring.

Fíli felt his chest wind tight, and he slowly opened his eyes. This feeling had been gathering in his chest the moment he had properly laid eyes upon Kíli. It felt... painful. It hurt, it clenched and crushed his heart, but at the same time, it pooled a wonderful sensation in his stomach. A small, flickering flame that refused to die.

"Kíli, I..." He began hesitantly. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Kíli asked gently. Fíli could not form the words, and Kíli dropped down from the tree. He walked beside him and smiled, gingerly pushing back his hair. "You can ask me anything."

"Are you sure?" Fíli whispered.

"Of course," Kíli's smile softened. "Please, Fíli. Tell me what lingers in your mind. I have felt it for hours now."

"Felt... it?" Fíli asked quietly. "How?"

"I don't know," Kíli's dark eyes gazed upon his blue ones. "It feels..." He took a deep breath, then admitted slowly, "I feel... compelled to you."

"In what manner?" Fíli breathed, his heart aflutter in his chest.

"I know not," Kíli's hand lingered against Fíli's cheek. "But it feels... good."

"I feel it as well." The words rolled off Fíli's tongue so naturally, as if he had been born to say them.

"Everyone has always treated me like a youngling, a child." Kíli swallowed. "B-but when I met you, you didn't care about that. You didn't care what I looked like, how tall I was."

"How could anything so trivial as height weigh such a beautiful heart down? I couldn't care less if you were twice my height or half, I know I would feel just the same." Fíli reached to take Kíli's hand in his, holding it as if were made of the most delicate of glass. He raised lowered his head to plant a small kiss to his knuckles, and Kíli's breath hitched slightly.

Fíli slowly spread his fingers against Kíli's, opening and diving his own. Kíli's digits were longer, and much more thinner than his was. His oval palm did not align with Fíli's stout one.

"You... never asked me your question," Kíli stoked his opposite thumb over Fíli's cheek. "Pray tell me, Fíli...?"

"I wanted to know... if you believe in love at first sight." Fíli whispered, and Kíli's cheeks warmed a lovely red. Fíli's eyes slid closed as his nose brushed against Kíli's slender one, and, without a moment of hesitation, he pressed his lips against Kíli's in a soft, chaste kiss. Kíli held onto Fíli's tunic lightly, as his lips moved slowly, Fíli's massaging against his until he pulled away, dazed.

"I... did not," Kíli confessed breathlessly. "Until I saw you."

Fíli grinned and stood up, and wasted no more time before kissing him again. He slid his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, until their hips pressed tightly against one another. Kíli gasped, his head falling back at the contact, and Fíli took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue swirled with Kíli's in a slow dance, tasting and devouring, _savoring._

When Kíli pulled away for a breath of air, his lips were swollen and pink, his cheeks blushing. They giggled as they touched foreheads. Nothing had ever felt so right in Fíli's entire life.

Kíli slipped his arms around Fíli's neck as his mouth met his, and Fíli pushed against his chest gently, pressing him against the tree Kíli adored so dearly. His hands wandered down to his sides, down to his thighs, where he felt Kíli shiver. Suddenly, he pulled on both of his legs and Kíli quickly wrapped them around his waist. They groaned at the intimate contact, and Fíli rocked gently against him as Kíli desperately kissed him, over and over again. Kíli gave a soft, '_ngh..._' as Fíli rutted a bit harder, pressing his lithe body between Fíli's own at the smooth bark of the tree.

Kíli's head fell to the side as he breathed hard, struggling to catch his breath. Fíli pressed wet and hot kisses to his jaw, the silk of his flesh tasting of spice and smoke. Kíli's trembling hands swept over his chest, dipping beneath his tunic. His fingertips traced over hard muscles of his abdomen and pectorals, and Fíli shuddered.

"Fíli, I..." Kíli slowly withdrew his hands, his cheeks flushed as he looked up. "I-I have never desired anybody in my life until now."

"Nor I," Fíli uttered, "I don't want to stop touching you, my hands are... you are just so... _beautiful_, I cannot stop myself-"

Kíli silenced his words with a heated kiss, his hands on either side of his face. Fíli immediately returned the kiss, pressing himself close to him as he bit down gently on his lower lip. Kíli mewled as Fíli tugged gently, his head tipping back. Fíli released his trembling lip from his teeth and nosed his cheek.

"Did you mean what you said?" Kíli dared to seek. "Am I... beautiful?"

"Inside and out," Fíli swore to him, sealing the promise with another kiss. He inhaled his luscious scent before suckling against his throat, leaving a faint bruise in its wake.

"Fíli," Kíli's fingers threaded through his hair. "E-enough of this play, I... I-I wish to make love to you."

"As you desire," Fíli murmured against his neck, before pulling away and sweeping Kíli into his arms.

The elf clutched onto his shoulders, cheeks pink and plush lips silently begging to be kissed one more. Kíli weighed no more than a feather in Fíli's grasp as he stepped with long strides to Kíli's bedchamber. Candles had been lit to light the hallway, and gratefully, there was not another soul in sight.

There was an unfamiliar heat coiling in his stomach, Fíli realized as he spread his Kíli upon his bed and dove to kiss him. His hands tangled into his mahogany locks, pulling lightly and twisting. Kíli's body arched against Fíli's in a desperate plea to be touched.

"My angel," Fíli rumbled as he pulled away, their breaths mingling into one. "Is this truly what you want?"

"I've never wanted anything more," Kíli begged of him, his hands kneading at his tunic. "_Please_, my Fíli, _please..._ make me your own."

"How could I deny such a sweet request?" Fíli smiled gently, and kissed him once more. Their lips moved slowly against one another this time, his tongue easing and coaxing Kíli's to play. One arm propped beside Kíli's head for balance, Fíli used his other to unclasp his cloak from his shoulders and pushed it away. Then he lowered his hand to his tunic, which he eased off entirely along with the thin necklaces of gold he bore, breaking their kiss to shed them away.

Fíli's breath was taken away as he took in the sight before him. His Kíli – _his_ Kíli – laid out across sheets of pure silk, his lips parted slightly. His chest, rid of any imperfection, was bare to his touches. He bowed his head to his nipple, and Kíli gasped as he took the pink nub into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, slowly sucking.

Kíli shuddered beneath him, his legs quavering. Fíli sat up to run his hands across his pale flesh, feeling the deep rise and fall of his chest. His eyes shining in adoration, he kissed him once more.

"_Ngh_, Fíli," Kíli panted as Fíli's index finger traced meaningless patterns around his other neglected nipple. "I-I have... never..."

"You've not done this before?" Fíli whispered against his lips, and Kíli bit his lower one nervously before shaking his head slightly. "N-no..."

"Neither have I," Fíli's hands spread behind his back as he gently eased the elf onto his lap, and Kíli's naked chest pressed against the fabric of his tunic.

"Let me... see... again..." Kíli panted as he traced the edges of Fíli's tunic. "Please."

Without any response, Fíli slowly raised his tunic above and off his head, and he gazed away. He knew what lay there, he knew of the ugly scars that blemished his chest. He quickly tried to distract Kíli with peppering light kisses to his cheeks and forehead, but Kíli was smitten. He traced a pale, white scar with his ring finger, his eyes wide.

"I-I did not... notice before," He whispered in shock. "I-I did not know..."

"Don't look." Fíli pleaded him, tipping his face up to his. "They're hideous."

"Why do you say that? They're stories, my love, of you." Kíli leaned to kiss a thick and raised scar upon his shoulder. "They portray your strengths... your courage and bravery."

"I find no strength in my failures," Fíli said bitterly. "Don't look at them, Kíli, I despise them."

"But I do not," Kíli implied gently. "I love them."

Fíli raised his hand to cradle against his neck, lost for words. Never. Never has anybody told him his scars were – not terrifying, not shudderworthy, but... lovely.

"I..." He choked on the word, his heart welling. "K-Kíli..."

"Hush now, my sweet." Kíli nuzzled his hair slowly, bring his head close to his chest. Fíli closed his eyes tightly, feeling them begin to sting with tears. He had never imagined such a warm feeling, such a sensation of cherishment as he felt being so close to Kíli. It was as though he was made to be with Kíli; it was his destiny to meet him.

Fíli raised himself upright and pressed Kíli against him as he deeply kissed him. Kíli eagerly returned the gesture, his confidence growing each time their lips touched. Fíli held him in place with his arm around his waist as his other hand dipped down further. Desire and lust spilled ink of his pupils into his eyes as he pulled away, half-lidded eyes gazing upon Kíli's hazy ones. Fíli's hand came down upon his thighs, his thumb rolling small circles against his skin. He shifted his hand slightly, and Kíli shuddered as he felt the unmistakable hard heat between his legs.

Kíli trembled as he held onto Fíli, eyes squeezing shut as he whimpered. Fíli trailed his lip against the shell of his ear, to the cusp of its point, where he grazed his teeth down. Kíli's fingers curled against the naked skin of his shoulders.

"May I?" Fíli murmured into his delicate ear.

"M-may you... what...?"

"Touch," Fíli responded, sliding his his hand down the bulge of his hardened flesh. "Here..."

Kíli nodded slightly, but his eyes betrayed his uncertainty. "Y-yes."

Fíli instead withdrew his hand, sensing his discomfort and instead rested it to his shoulder. He massaged his tender skin under the rough callouses of his hand, and he could feel as Kíli relaxed against him. Pressing sweet promises and nothings against his hair and lips, Fíli could felt the young one become ready for him.

He slipped his hand down the waistband of Kíli's breeches, and, with soft touches, lowered his his hand to his hardened cock. Kíli stifled a small cry as he grasped it with large fingers, and Fíli eagerly swallowed the sound up with a sealing kiss. Kíli raised his hand to Fíli's cheek, his stomach tense as he choked out, "I-I have never felt this before."

"Never?" Fíli breathed, "You have never... touched... yourself?"

To punctuate his inquiry, Fíli began to slowly tug his manhood, poor Kíli shivering in his arms. "O-of course not... i-it is not... c-clean, _oh..._"

"All the fun things in life are not clean," Fíli chuckled, rubbing his palm up and down his spine slowly. He felt his hand become slick with the clear liquid that dribbled from Kíli's length, and he easily increased the pace of his hand. His skin was as soft as velvet, of an elf barely out of his teenage years, hardly more than an adolescent, and he was all Fíli's.

"It's not... o-our way... _nghh..._" Kíli groaned. "O-oh, please do not stop..."

"Tell me, my beauty, what is your way?" Fíli could not resist asking as he felt Kíli's shoulders begin to shake. Kíli held onto him tightly, hands slipping over and over again as he desperately clutched onto him.

"W-we... a-are to remain virgins... un-_oh-_untouched by any other," Kíli gasped out, "U-until marriage... _a-ah_, Fíli! W-what is _happening?_" He clutched at his stomach, his entire body quivering. "W-what are you doing to m-me?"

"You're reaching the cusp of your climax," Fíli rasped out, teeth tugging at the shell of his ear. "Relax and let go, it will feel good."

"C-_climax?_" Kíli choked out, his back arching. "W-what does that mean?"

But before Fíli could respond, tiny cries fell from Kíli's lips, and with a sudden twitch, his head fell back as his body tensed. He scrambled to dig his nails into Fíli's skin as he muffled a loud keen against his chest, and suddenly a hot liquid splattered against Fíli's palm. He praised him quietly as he slowed his movements, the over-sensitive flesh drifting limp from the abrupt overuse.

Kíli covered his face with his hands, shame flooding his words, "I-I'm so sorry...! I-It happened s-so fast, I couldn't help it...!"

Fíli kissed his cheeks, whispering, "You did so well, Kíli, I'm proud of you! Did that not feel wonderful?"

"Y-yes, it... it did..." Kíli whimpered, as if unsure of the words to say.

"Kíli," Fíli breathed as he held him close. "Did you earlier say... _marriage?_"

Kíli's head slumped against his chest, utterly exhausted. "Yes... virginity is... a high-held trait among Elves..."

"But what we are doing... how I am touching you..." Fíli could not understand, "Is this... _permitted?_"

"No... but, has anything ever felt more right?" Kíli kissed his chest tenderly.

"No," Fíli agreed in a breathless voice. "You're correct..."

"Kiss me, Fíli?" Kíli begged lightly, and Fíli eagerly did as asked of him. His tongue pushed past wet lips, Kíli's pushing and prodding against his own in small movements. Fíli nosed closer to him, and, adjusting Kíli in his arms, slid his hand down his breeches once more, neglecting his cock until he touched-

His eyes fluttered open and he broke the kiss at the sudden sticky wetness he felt. Kíli immediately froze and ripped Fíli's hand from his pants, a scream of _"no!"_ tearing from his throat.

"K-Kíli!" Fíli gasped, "I-I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Tears fell from Kíli's eyes as he curled in on himself, and Fíli's heart burned with deep regret. He wept against his hands, his shoulders shaking. "F-Fíli, I-I'm sorry, I'm so _sorry..._"

"My sweet one, what are you apologizing for?" Fíli implored softly, holding his angel close to him. He rocked him in his arms slowly. "My love, my love... shh..."

"I'm sorry," Kíli's voice was husky as he whispered, "I-I should have said something... something sooner..."

"Kíli, what did I touch in you?" Fíli's mind was muddled in confusion. "I did not mean to hurt you, I-I meant only to pleasure you..."

Kíli pulled away shamefully, covering his eyes with his hands as he rubbed away his tears. "I-I... y-you would hate me for it..."

"That's not possible!" Fíli insisted, massaging his back in soothing circles. "Please, please tell me."

"Listen to me," Kíli whimpered. "Elves are... w-we are unique... our bodies, we... o-oh, gods, I..." He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. "W-we are born with a... a-a double gender... Elven males have the proper necessities to bear children, w-which also mean we... w-we have..."

Fíli's eyes rounded wide slowly in realization.

_'We know who we are, what we are...'_

"Oh, Kíli..." Despite himself, he gave a faint smile as he held out his arms. "Kíli, Kíli... Come here, my love..."

"Why?" Kíli demanded of him bitterly. "Isn't it horrid? That our bodies cannot chose a single gender, and God has somehow cursed us with _both? _I hate it, I _hate_ it!"

"But you were the one who said that Elves take great pride in their bodies." Fíli reminded him gently.

"And they do," Kíli's exhausted body collapsed against Fíli's chest as he cried."They do... it is only I that feels so... so _repelled_ as to who we are."

"But why?" Fíli pleaded with him, holding him close. "You are so- so _stunning_ to my eyes. There is not a single thing I would change about you, and please, I _beg_ of you, believe my words. I have never before met such a divine creature in my entire life."

Kíli's eyes were gleaming of heartbroken tears, defeat and forlorn visible in his dark pools. He raised a hand to Fíli's hand slowly, stroking just beneath his eyes as he bit his lip. Fíli allowed his eyelids to close, leaning ever so slightly to the cool touch. He felt tender kisses against each eyelid, then his thumb swipe gracefully over his upper lip. He parted them slightly and tilted his head, and was rewarded with a chaste, small kiss.

"I am falling so helplessly in love with you," Kíli whispered, his hands against Fíli's cheeks. "I fear I may never recover again."

"Nor do I wish you to," Fíli nudged forward to kiss him again, a flutter of sparkling passion between their mouths as they touched.

"I want," Kíli murmured as Fíli kissed at his jaw, and his head fell to one side, "I-I want to complete this night..."

"Are you sure?" Fíli pulled away to look him in the eyes, cupping his cheek with his larger hand gingerly. "I will not think ill of you if you do not wish to. This night is for you."

"For us," Kíli corrected, then touched his forehead to Fíli's. "And... I am sure."

"You are so brave," Fíli told him, "More brave than I could ever be."

Kíli opened his mouth to respond, but he was overcome and he quickly closed it again. He looked away quickly and swallowed, "I-I only hope you are not disappointed or... disgusted."

"You fear the impossible."

And Fíli sealed his mouth over Kíli's, and in a tangle of fingers through hair and hands skimming over cheeks and sensitive throats, Kíli's breaths were coming in raspy and unsteady. His face flushed a ravishing red, and Fíli had to still himself from shredding every article of clothing the elf wore.

Instead, he reared back onto his knees and pulled him up with him. Pressing Kíli against him, he felt his arms tuck around him securely before sliding his trousers off. He could feel Kíli's member pressed against his own clothed one, and he shivered in his excitement.

"You must tell me if you wish for me to stop," Fíli's lips met Kíli's jaw, and he felt his hands slide through his hair as he gave a slight nod. "I-I won't need you to stop."

"Do not take the loss of virginity lightly," Fíli murmured, his hand grasping at one of the firm swells of his backside, and Kíli arched. He continued softly, "I do not wish to defile or disgrace you."

"There is no one else in the entire Middle-earth I would trust to lose it to. Just..." Kíli whispered, clinging onto Fíli. "Please... be gentle..."

"I would not dream of taking you any other way."

Fíli's hand brushed against Kíli's navel as he slipped his hand between his delicious thighs. His middle finger dipped behind his reddened sex to his secret passage, and Kíli trembled. Fíli felt the velvety wings of his opening, which he gently held with his index finger and thumb. Kíli's head fell against Fíli's as he began to slowly massage the tender flesh, earning himself a faint mewl from the tiny elf.

Fíli's middle finger slid against the gap of the wet slick and hesitated, not wishing any harm upon Kíli. Kíli's hips shifted slightly, his eyes crinkling a bit in his discomfort. Fíli tipped his head to kiss him deeply, their open mouths tight over one another as tongues pushed and teeth nipped.

Using the mild distraction, Fíli eased his finger into his moisture, and Kíli cried out. His body clenched around Fíli, and his hand gripped at Fíli's wrist to hold him still. He shuddered, not withdrawing nor proceeding.

"Is it okay?" Fíli whispered, slowly rubbing his hot insides with his fingertip. "Does it hurt?"

"I-I don't know," Kíli gasped, his hips convulsing. "Y-your finger... i-is so very large...!"

Fíli slowly began to slide his finger from Kíli's warmth, and Kíli gave a soft whimper of satisfaction as he pushed it back inside. Kíli's abdomen tensed as Fíli began to gently increase his pace, and he gave a breathless, "_Oh!_"

His other hand still wrapped around Kíli's waist, he pressed Kíli's naked body close to him as he gingerly lowered Kíli onto the bed. He did not withdraw his finger, but instead began thrusting it rapidly into his slick hole. Kíli shrieked at the sudden speed, his knees pressing hard against Fíli's sides. His cheeks flushing, he clamped a hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide.

"Be as loud as you want, angel, I want to hear you." Fíli whispered, his own stomach churning with sweet desire. He left a wet kiss to Kíli's temple before lowering his head. Kíli gasped as he sat up a bit, "F-Fíli, don't...!"

But he did not listen, and he closed his mouth over his dripping veils. Kíli cried out in protest and abrupt, stinging ecstasy, his legs clamping on either side of Fíli's head as he curled upwards. Droplets of his secretions clung to Fili's beard and beads as he lapped hungrily, _famished _to taste him. He tasted of cooling metal, of bittersweet fluids he knew no elf or dwarf had ever tasted before; the taste of _him._

"Don't!" Kíli thrashed, his voice wavering. "I-it's not _clean_..!"

"What did I tell you about clean things?" Fíli quirked a smirk up at him, making Kíli's breath catch in his throat. Not awaiting an answer, Fíli withdrew his finger, which was thoroughly soaked with his essence. Using his thumbs, he carefully spread his inner lips to reveal the scarlet flesh within. He blew warm air against the tiny opening, and Kíli's head fell back with a soft moan.

Then he dove in. His mouth sealed over his hot entrance, his tongue plunging inside the crevice.

"A-_ah!_" Kíli's back arched off of the bed as Fíli's teeth grazed the extremely sensitive nub above his region. Fíli slipped his index finger inside, not reaching quite as far, but as he began to wriggle it within him, the thought was wiped from Kíli's mind. He choked, his hips curling up to meet with the base of his palm, words of his exotic language pouring from his lips as he begged for more.

"F-Fíli," Kíli struggled out, his thighs quaking. "P-please, another finger!"

"It may hurt," He warned him softly.

"I can take it," Kíli panted out. "I promise!"

Fíli pressed the tip of his middle finger along with his index, and pushed inside. Kíli's head fell back as a deep groan escaped him, and Fíli's arousal ached at the sensation clamping down at his two digits as he pressed them upwards, stretching his walls. Kíli writhed against the bed, sobbing in utter pleasure. Fíli felt the peak of his climax, the tightening of his channel, and he pushed his fingers as far as he could before white hot fluid gushed from him. It trickled down his palm, down to his wrist, where Fíli eagerly licked it up, salt heavy on his tongue. Kíli choked on strangled cries, his muscles of his stomach twitching as his body clutched around Fíli's fingers.

Kíli's body became limp from the intense orgasm, panting with a heaving chest. Fíli slowly removed his finger, marveling at the thick stickiness that stuck to it. Kíli grasped his hand and quickly intertwined his fingers, biting his lip. Fíli suddenly realized how embarrassed he must have been, and he leaned down with him and kissed him upon his lips.

"You're perfect," He breathed against his swollen lips. "You are so... _perfect_."

Kíli gave him a weak, exhausted smile, but his eyes were shining. He pulled him closer to kiss him, and he could taste himself upon Fíli's lips and tongue. Fíli suckled his bottom lip slowly, trying desperately to ignore the hot pain that only continued to stir and churn in his groins. Suddenly, it became too much, and he groaned softly as he buried his head against Kíli's neck.

"W-what is it?" Kíli whispered, his voice hoarse from use.

"It... hurts..." Fíli admitted, breathing heavily. "I-I've never felt it this strongly before... seeing you, here..."

Kíli opened his mouth, but a glance between Fíli's legs rapidly answered his question and his eyes went wide. "I-I am so sorry...! I'm so terribly selfish, I-I-"

"No, no..." Fíli murmured, nuzzling his collar and leaving kisses there. "I wanted this."

"Let me ease your suffering," Kíli pleaded softly, his arms wrapping around his back.

Fíli hesitated, but not for long. "Are you sure...?"

Kíli nodded shakily, pulling away. Fíli raised himself and Kíli sat up and sent his hands straight for the bulge in his breeches. His pink tongue protruded to wet his lips in uncertainty, his fingers slowly touching his clothed head. Fíli hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down, and Kíli's cheeks paled as his erect cock stood in his view.

"O-oh, gods," He whimpered. "Y-you're so... _big..._"

In comparison to Kíli's shorter and thinner manhood, Fíli's was thoroughly impressive. The large head was dripping a clear, thin liquid Kíli had never seen until today, and his flesh felt very hot as he curled his fingers around it. He could not touch his thumb to even his middle finger, and he swallowed hard at the massive girth.

"I-it's so... _hard_... Like a diamond." He whispered, his delicate fingers caressing it lovingly. "W-what do I do?"

"Anything," Fíli said breathlessly, "It aches."

But remorse was visible in Kíli's eyes, and he bit his lip nervously. "I-I..."

"What I did to you," Fíli struggled to search his mind. "Do you remember, my love?"

"Yes..." Kíli murmured, and slowly, he edged his hand down its shaft. Fíli stroked his hair as Kíli slid his hand upwards again, a thin slick provided by the liquid dribbling down the tip. But it was not enough to make the glide easy, and Kíli asked, "Can I... p-put my mouth on it...?"

"Most certainly," Fíli rasped out, and Kíli gave a small smile before opening his mouth and taking in the first two inches of his cock. Fíli grunted quietly, forcing his hips still as Kíli experimented slowly. He gave a gentle suck, before pulling away and lapping at the rim of his head.

"Y-your mouth is... i-is so incredibly warm." Fíli groaned, and Kíli's eyes lit up in his delight. His confidence seemed to surge, and he eagerly slid his length into his mouth. He was careful not to graze him with his teeth, and instead used his tongue to rub at the underside of his member.

Fíli could barely think. Kíli was allowing his body to be used for such pleasure... for his and Fíli's own. This stunning elf, this positively erotic being, all to himself. It was more than he could ever wish for, more than he could have ever imagined.

But then Kíli slid his cock down too far and he choked. He quickly withdrew and whirled his head to cough, and Fíli was snapped from his daze. Immediately concerned, he gently touched his cheek. "You alright...?"

"Never better," Kíli turned to him, a grin on his face. Fíli chuckled in content, and kissed him. "You're a natural."

"I suppose." Kíli giggled quietly, brushing their noses together. "But you're not done yet. I... I want to make you feel as good as I felt."

He pushed his hair behind his shoulders and lowered himself. "I..." He began softly, taking Fíli's hard member in his hand once more. "I-if I do something you like, please tell me."

"Just having you touching it feels wonderful," Fíli confessed, and Kíli smiled shyly. "Will you... lean back, please?"

Fíli nodded and did as asked of him. He laid down at his bed, his shoulder blades melting against the plush mattress beneath. He closed his eyes as he felt Kíli's mouth take in his cock, and he muffled a quiet groan against the heel of his hand. His flesh was growing sensitive, and he knew Kíli could tell. His long fingers slid up and down the base of his cock, knuckles brushing against his orbs as he moved.

Fíli propped himself onto his elbows, and Kíli, sensing the movement, released his member with a wet _pop_, and shrunk back a bit. "A-am I doing it wrong...?"

"No, heavens no." Fíli shook his head, stroking loose bangs from Kíli's forehead to comfort him. "I... I want to pleasure you as well. Will you move your hips over here?"

At this, Kíli's cheeks blushed. "I... I-I don't mind it like this..."

"Please, my lovely?" Fíli smiled gently. Kíli swallowed thickly, then nodded briefly. "O-okay..."

Kíli moved slowly, not releasing his cock as he carefully eased one leg to the other side of Fíli's head. Kíli shivered in delight as he ran a saliva-drenched finger down the cleft of his round swells, and his fingertip ghosted across his untouched entrance of his rear.

Kíli's hand worked gingerly at the flesh in his hand, his thumb swiping to smear the fluid streaking from its head. Fíli pressed his burly finger against his hole, and a soft gasp fell from Kíli as he slid it inside. He rocked his finger in and out slowly, warming him up to the feeling. The sensation around his finger felt different, but certainly no less pleasant. It was not wet and smooth like his other opening, but raw and hot.

He felt Kíli's hips bend against his hand, and he knew he was ready for a second digit. Using the wetness from his first finger, he aligned his middle finger beside it before easing it inside. Kíli groaned quietly, the movements of his hands stilling. "O-_oh_..."

His hips began to twitch subtly, but his hands were trembling. His head fell back as he panted lightly.

"If you are able to be with child," Fíli murmured, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of his stretching hole. "We need to have caution."

Kíli said nothing at first, his eyes sliding closed.

"My darling...?" Fíli said softly. "Is this okay...?"

"Y-yes," He lowered his head to Fíli's manhood and gave a long lick, from base to head. "I-I agree."

Fíli sat up slowly and took Kíli into his arms, pulling him for a deep kiss. The taste of salt and secret fluids were heavy on their mouths and tongues as they pushed past one another, swirling and suckling. Fíli reached his hands down to his perfectly rounded rump, his hands grasping each cheek and kneading. Kíli gave a mewl, shivering as he arched his back to the playful touches.

"I'm ready," Kíli promised against his lips, closing his eyes. "Claim me, Fíli."

"As you command," He whispered, before gently laying Kíli upon the bed beneath him. "First we need... something to ease the way. Do you have oil or cream of any kind?"

"I have a type of hand massage oil in my nightstand." Kíli swallowed. "W-will... that suffice...?"

"Perfectly," Fíli kissed his neck slowly before sitting upright to open the drawer. Inside, he found various pieces of parchment, all blank, and a small container of dark ink, a feather quill, and _there_ – a vial of oil. He withdrew it and quietly closed the drawer once more.

Fíli twisted the stopper off, and Kíli watched with his dark eyes at half mast as he poured a bit into the palm of his hand. The strong scent of sweet mint and berries rose in thin wisps, and, setting the vial onto the nightstand, he slowly rubbed his hands together to warm it. It was indeed massage oil, he realized, for he could feel the butter-soft liquid seeping into his callouses and ridges of his hand. He lowered his hands to his member, coating it thoroughly until it was glistening. He shuddered, trying not to get distracted, and he withdrew his hand.

Kíli reached up to pull Fíli down with him, avaricious lips seeking their deserved attention. Their mouths pressed together tightly as Fíli slid his hands over pale, quivering thighs. He spread them slowly as he felt Kíli curve to meet the touch of his hand. He leaned his forearm beside Kíli's head as he broke the kiss, and, nuzzling his jaw slowly, pressed the tip of his member against his quivering entrance. He began to slowly push himself inside.

Kíli's body tensed immediately, his eyes fluttering wide open at the foreign sensation. His clammy hands pressed at his shoulders, giving a loud gasp. His body was a tight clench, pulling him in and rejecting his flesh at the same time.

Fíli searched his pained eyes for any sense of hesitation, and he found much of it. He kissed him, and Kíli gratefully used the distraction. Fíli tiled his head to one side, their mouths parting simultaneously and their breaths intermingled into one. He felt Kíli relax, and he whispered, "You're doing so well... I'm so proud of you..."

Kíli's hands reached up into Fíli's hair, pushing back braided tresses as he kissed him once more. Fíli's hand gingerly held at his hip as he shifted forward, and a small moan slipped Kíli's lips as now half of his length was sunk into his twitching channel.

"Our bodies... w-were not made to be connected," He groaned in agony, his head falling to one side. "O-oh, _Fíli_..."

The dread was building up too far in Fíli's chest. Panting, he began to slide his leaking member from Kíli's body. He could not bring himself to further harm him. But before he removed himself completely, Kíli latched his ankles around the dip of his back.

"Don't," He begged. "I-I want this s-so badly!"

"I cannot hurt you," Fíli said hoarsely, voice deep in hard lust. Kíli gave a weak, shaky smile. "You're not hurting me."

"You are in pain, I can tell." Fíli whispered, though he no longer retreated.

"Fíli..." Kíli touched his cheeks with his hands, closing his eyes. "I have never felt more happy in my entire life."

Fíli slid his hands over his slender chest, tracing languid patterns against his flesh as he slowly rocked his hips against Kíli's, who but gave a tiny groan of discomfort. His hands reached for Fíli's, their fingers mingling and grasping around one another's. Fíli was entirely sheathed within his small body. Kíli's legs fell from his waist, his eyes dilated and unfocused on anything. Kíli's channel was hot and tight – _so_ tight. It writhed and twisted and his cock, rubbing and massaging in the best of ways. Kíli panted heavily, his chest heaving.

Fíli gingerly pulled back, sliding a few inches from him, before dipping back inside. Kíli's head fell back, a loud cry slipping from his mouth. Of pain or pleasure, Fíli could not tell.

"A-are you okay?" Fíli struggled to keep his voice steady.

"D-do it again, please!" Kíli cried out, his hips curling upwards to grind against his. "J-just like that...!"

Fíli gave a breathless grin before obeying. He gave a gentle thrust, prodding Kíli's entrance wide open for his pulsing member to bury itself into. Kíli's quivering hands reached up to his hair, tugging as he begged for him to continue.

His taut flesh was constricting around his cock, sucking him in deeper. The way was giving easier with each roll, Kíli's body becoming more loose and supple in his hands, melting like liquid to every touch. FIli gripped his hips, struggling to not pound as mercilessly as he could into his petite body. This was nothing to rush – Kíli was an artifact of true, untainted beauty, and he desired to keep it that way.

It did not take long before Kíli positively dissolved into a trembling puddle of tearless sobs and cries. He covered his face with his hands, blushing cheeks concealed behind his palms.

"Don't hide your gorgeous face," Fíli wove his fingers around his wrist, gently pulling them away. His face was flushed a pale red, sweat at his forehead and tears in his eyes.

"D-don't, I-I look awful...!" He choked out, struggling to pull his hands free.

"You look absolutely _ravishing_," Fíli licked a stripe from his collar to his neck, tasting beads of sweat and the lingering scent of him. "I _adore_ it."

With that, he gave an especially hard thrust, and a scream tore from Kíli's mouth. He clamped his hands over his mouth, a tear trickling down his eye.

"I-I'm sorry...!" A broken wail escaped him as he pried his hands away. "I'm s-so sorry! I-I don't k-know why I'm s-so _loud!_"

"Don't apologize for feeling good," Fíli whispered against his heated skin, pulling his thigh closer to his waist to aim deeper inside of him. "It _does_ feel good, doesn't it?"

"S-_so_ good!" Kíli gasped, his back arching. "I-I didn't know it was _possible_ to feel so- so _whole!_"

His words stirred in Fíli's groins, and he pressed his body hard against Kíli's, feeling his head go light at the raw pressure there. He groaned, slumping forward as he fought to strive off the heat in his belly. He could _not_ finish before Kíli.

"I-I _feel_ it again," Kíli gasped in a voice scratched from overuse, "F-Fíli, I-I feel it...!"

"Remember, just relax and let go, my darling." He kissed hungrily at his throat as he felt hot coils in his stomach wind tight. Kíli threw his head back, gritting his teeth. Fíli worked a royal purple bruise to the center of his throat as he reached down with one hand and pushed lightly at his loins, just below his stomach.

A strangled yell escaped Kíli as he came, thick spurts of the fluid bursting from the head of his cock. His pupils eclipsed in black as the liquid painted thin strips against Fíli's chest, and he gripped at his biceps tightly, burying his head into the crook of his neck as he felt Fíli's member stiffen and leak hot fluid so similar to his deep within him, and he shuddered at the sensation.

For many moments, they were still. Fíli panted heavily into the locks of Kíli's dark hair, feeling a foreign exhaustion flooding his mind as he held him close. Kíli's eyes were shut tightly, his body pressed against Fíli's as he trembled.

"That was," Fíli whispered, "Beyond words..."

Kíli gave a breathless laugh, that golden sound that put dozens of butterflies in Fíli's stomach. "It was... I-I've never felt so good..."

"Nor I." Fíli felt his member soften within Kíli and he gingerly removed himself, chuckling faintly at the sight of his seed spilling from Kíli's entrance. He wrapped his arms around Kíli as he shifted to his side to lay down, briefly closing his eyes.

He felt Kíli curl up beside him, his hands clasping at Fíli's brawnier ones and holding tightly. He opened his eyes and smiled adoringly, beginning to stroke damp strands of hair from Kíli's forehead.

"Fíli," Kíli rolled over in his arms to face him, their lips only inches apart as he breathed, "Again?"

"You absolutely read my mind, my love."

Kíli grinned and reached to to grasp his limp member, wetness from his semen and oil making it easy for him to begin moving his hand up and down his shaft.

"How do you want me?" Kíli asked with a smile, his hand working faster at his member as his palm twisted to slide over every spare inch.

"May I... May I take you upon your stomach?" Fíli stammered, feeling his own cheeks heat up at the request.

"You may have me any which way you desire." Kíli kissed him, closing his eyes as he felt the hard flesh swelling in his hand as he pumped faster. Fíli gasped into the kiss, quite suddenly feeling like the submissive partner. He cradled Kíli's neck with his hand as he moved closer, rolling his hips to the rhythm of Kíli's hand. His cock stood at full erection, and he panted against Kíli's lips as he grasped his arm.

"W-wait..."

But Kíli did not listen, instead kissed jaw tenderly as his hand massaged with increased pressure, squeezing as he pushed down and releasing the pressure as he moved his hand upwards again.

"N-ngh, Kíli." He moaned against his hair, his head tipping back. "Y-you're getting so _good_ at that..."

"I'm learning from the best," Kíli kissed his ear softly, and Fíli couldn't help but lean into the touch.

"K-Ki, d-don't let me get too close..." He said weakly.

"Very well..." He murmured, giving his rigid cock one long lick before uncurling his hands from it. "I suppose it's only fair."

Kíli nuzzled his cheek before turning over onto his front, leaning against his elbows. Fíli straddled his hips, resting his hand upon his shoulder blade as he kissed his neck. Kíli's head fell forward as he nibbled lightly with only the tips of his teeth, suckling his flesh.

Kíli's body had grown more relaxed, and Fíli easily slipped two fingers into his well-stretched hole. Kíli sighed contently as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the plush pillow beneath him. Fíli took the peak of his ear between his lips, his teeth grazing the skin there as he began slowly moving his fingers in and out of his entrance.

"N-not my ear." Kíli moaned, his fist balling up. "A-ah..."

"Sensitive, is it?" He chuckled lightly, and Kíli whimpered. "I-I suppose so..."

"At ease, love..." Fíli crooned, withdrawing his fingers. With his other hand, he drew patterns against the skin of his back, dipping to the small of his back before moving in a circular motion upwards to his shoulder. Kíli glanced over to him, deep eyes pleading silently.

Fíli slipped inside of his body in a fluid motion, emitting a soft gasp from Kíli as he arched upwards. He reached shakily to take Fíli's hand with his own, and Fíli held on to it as he began to rock his hips languidly. He slid his free hand beneath his waist and gently pulled upwards, and Kíli groaned faintly in protest as he shifted his weight to his knees and shins.

"Oh, Kíli, you feel so good..." Fíli murmured, his lips meeting the junction of his neck and shoulder. "So good... you make me feel wonderful..."

His movements were not jutting thrusts, but slow rolls of his hips against Kíli's. Kíli panted, his head hanging low as fingernails dug into the silk sheets beneath him. Fíli's chest felt numb, his arms felt hot, and he found himself breathing hard against Kíli's skin as he increased the pace. Kíli's body had molded to his cock, his tight passage devouring his body in a beg to become one together.

Kíli looked over his shoulder, half-lidded eyes dark as he panted. A thin sheen of sweat coated his neck and forehead, glistening and deeming him erotically delicious in Fíli's eyes. Fíli kissed him deeply, a touch that struggled to find balance. Pressing against his naked back, Fíli reached to grasp his member, his flesh red and swollen. He began to slowly stroke in time as his cock slid into him, and Kíli clutched his hand through his blond hair. Wordless whimpers and pleas slipped from Kíli's mouth, his body moving with his as Fíli felt his climax approach for the second time.

"I-I feel..." Kíli struggled out, his voice ragged. "I-I feel so... s-so _warm... _l-like my flesh is aflame..."

Fíli released his member and rubbed at his back slowly, and he realized Kíli was right. His skin felt hot to the touch, but not of fever. His supple skin was damp with perspiration, and he slid his hand beneath his chest to his nipples. Rubbing them between his fingers slowly, Kíli arched, his body shivering beneath his touches. Fíli leaned even further and latched his teeth to his ear, and Kíli moaned softly. He bit down gently, grinding his teeth lightly against the superbly sensitive skin. He writhed and shuddered, and Fíli could _feel_ as his body clamped down against his cock from the contact.

"I-I said... n-not my ear..." Kíli breathed, bowing his head and clutching his stomach. "I-I... _oh..._"

Then Fíli dipped his tongue between the junction of his lobe and his jaw, and Kíli lost control. He cried out loudly in a higher octave, his rich-lapped voice echoing through the room as he came. He sobbed, twitching his head side to side as he tried to defend his poor ears.

Fíli released soon after, the sweet pressure of Kíli's body milking and massaging his cock for nearly ever last drop. Kíli twisted to kiss him, but his lips were numb to the touch and he could barely move them. His hands spread up and down his arms and shoulders, worshipping the skin beneath his fingertips as he lay light kisses over each inch.

Fíli gently moved away from Kíli, his dripping cock limp. He gathered the elf into his arms, who clutched weakly at him. His dark hair fell over his forehead, and he looked very small as he curled up. His arms wrapped around his chest, and his shoulders trembling.

"K-Kíli?" Fíli whispered, dread pouring into his heart. "L-love, are you alright...?"

There was no response, and Fíli felt his heart begin to pound loudly in his chest. "Darling, did I hurt you...?"

"N-no," He scrubbed at his eyes. "I-It felt... _wonderful_... truly."

"Why ever are you crying, my love?" Fíli asked softly, sitting up to gently hold him closer. Kíli covered his eyes, shaking his head. "I-It's just... I-I've never... never _felt _this..."

"This?" Fíli implored tenderly.

"I've never felt... felt _loved_..." He bowed his head. "I-I thought I may have understood, l-like when Elladan o-or Elrohir... b-but... this is _different_... _better_."

"The way Elladan and Elrohir treat you is not love." Fíli said quietly, rubbing his back slowly. "That is... That is nothing you deserve."

"I don't even deserve _you!_" He clenched his hands over his face suddenly, and Fíli's eyes widened briefly. "W-what in the world makes you say that?"

"I-I'm just a stupid little kid!" Kíli blurted out, tears falling from his eyes. "_Look_ at me! I-I'm too small for my own kind, I'm loud, I'm reckless, I'm _everything_ Elves are not supposed to _be! _You've seen the way people have looked at me, Fíli, I just... I...!"

"Do you think that matters?" Fíli asked quietly. "Do you think it matters what others think?"

"Yes. Maybe. I-I don't know." He choked out. "I don't _know_."

"Then let me teach you." Fíli gave a small smile, gingerly adjusting his Kíli in his arms so he could see his eyes. They were glistening with unshed tears, his lashes damp and his lip was quivering.

He was vulnerable. He was so dreadfully vulnerable, Fíli realized. He had just committed one of the highest acts of treachery to his people, to give himself to one he was not married to. He was so young, and he did not know what it meant to give himself so openly, to turn against everything he was taught; but he did not regret it.

"We are opposite creatures," Fíli began gently, taking Kíli's hand in his. "Do you see the way our hands to not align?"

Kíli nodded tearfully, looking as Fíli pressed the center of his palm lightly against his, and he continued, "Your fingers are long and slender. Look how your nails are so perfectly shaped, colors crisp and smooth. Do you see my fingers? They're not. In fact, they're half the height of yours, and I keep my nails cut short. They're not pretty at all. See the cracks?"

"Y-your ring finger and thumb nails a-are black," Kíli stammered.

"Aye, I lead a bit of an adventurous lifestyle. But that's okay, you see? I want this. This is the life I chose to live. Now this," Fíli smiled, gesturing to his room. "This is your lifestyle. This is your home, this is where you feel comfortable. This is where you go when you are feeling sad or alone, sleepy or frightened."

Kíli nodded again, biting his lip.

"See, whenever _I_ feel like that, I go on a walk and smoke. Even our ways of coping with those around us are different. In fact, even our height is a bit off," Fíli went on, massaging circles against the pad of Kíli's palm. "I was wearing my boots earlier; you are indeed taller than me."

Kíli gave a weak smile. "That's good..."

"Indeed, it is." Fíli kissed his forehead. "Now you can go back to Elladan and tell him wrong."

"Your hair," Kíli added quietly, moving his other hand to run through his locks. "Is... different. It... feels... coarse. B-but not in a bad way."

"It's not as smooth and lovely as yours is. It's always messy and getting into knots and tangles." Fíli wove his fingers with Kíli's, and Kíli held on tightly. His head turned down, his fingers trembling in his.

"We are nothing alike," Kíli whispered faintly, "We have... nothing in common."

"That is not quite true, my own love." With that, Fíli took Kíli's hand and rested it over his bare chest. Kíli's eyes widened slightly.

"Do you feel that?" Fíli asked as he lay his own hand above Kíli's heart. He closed his eyes at the soft beat, feeling the gentle pulse of his body, the very sole of his existence. "This is one thing we share. We both can feel love, we both can feel happiness, we both can _feel._ It doesn't matter what people see. It doesn't matter how others may interpret you. All that matters is who you are _inside_, and when you find your One who sees who you _really _are, and they _cherish _that, you will find that there is no reason to fear who you are."

"My... m-my One...?"

"Of course." Fíli grinned. "The One your or my or any God has chosen to be your life partner – a bond stronger than marriage or promise, a bond that could not be broken even in death."

"Do such things really exist?" Kíli whispered, his eyes lighting up. "F-Fíli, are you my One?"

"Do you feel such a bond?" Fíli asked gently, his hands settling at the dip of his back.

"Fool, I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you!" Kíli wrapped his arms around him tightly, and Fíli laughed out through tears as he embraced him.

"F-from the second I saw you, I wanted nothing more than to make you happy." Kíli breathed, closing his eyes tightly. "I just... I _knew... _I felt _connected_ to you, I-I thought Valar was playing a trick!"

"No God could be so cruel." Fíli chuckled, and Kíli laughed before diving to kiss him. The kiss was not heated and tempting as the last few had been, but passionate and warm. Fíli leaned back against the bed and pulled Kíli down with him, their hands tugging hair gently and dancing and tickling across flesh.

"All my life," Kíli panted out, fervently stroking Fíli's brow and cheeks. "I've been taught of the greed and bitterness of dwarves. I did never imagine the day I would swear my very heart and soul to one!"

"My uncle would tell me the tales of the monsters Elves were," Fíli confessed, running his hands up and down his chest. "I never knew I would fall in such love with one of their kin!"

Kíli laughed aloud, his eyes bright with adoration and love as he swept to kiss him again. Fíli slipped his arms around his narrow shoulders, pressing him tightly against his body.

"Fíli, I..." Kíli broke the kiss briefly, his eyes searching Fíli's as he bit his lip. "I-I was wondering..."

"What is it?" Fíli smiled reassuringly.

"I want..." He smiled shyly. "I-I want to make love... the other way."

"The other way?" Fíli repeated, tilting his head slightly.

At this, Kíli blushed deeply. "I-I want you to take me... here."

Kíli took one of Fíli's hands, and lowered it to the virgin entrance of his female anatomy until his fingertip brushed against the inner lips of his sex.

"Are you sure?" Fíli whispered. "I-I don't know if I'll be able to... I mean, what if you...?"

"I want..." He took a deep breath, "I want a child. I want your child."

For many heartbeats there were no words. Fíli's eyes fluttered open wide, his mouth open but no sound forming.

Kíli swallowed hard and glanced away. "I... I know I am in no place to request this of you... b-but I... There's no one else I would rather have."

"You... do know what this means, don't you?" Fíli's voice was husky. "You are unwed, my love, and if you... when the others learn that you are with child..."

"I don't care what they think anymore." He gave a weak smile. "You taught me that. I only know one thing, and it's that I want to be with you. Nothing else matters to me anymore. Damned be the traditions of my people, I want _you._"

"And I you," Fíli smiled softly, cupping his cheek with his hand. "My Kíli..."

"What if," Kíli whispered. "What if this could become the truce between your people and mine? My love, if I were to bear our child... could this be the answer to our predicament?"

"I know not for sure, but... I do believe it could begin something more." Fíli said truthfully. "Something better. Kíli..." He lowered Kíli below him and turned to face him, smiling. "Would you... do me the utmost honor of bearing my child?"

"Of course I shall, you big dolt." Kíli's eyes gleamed and his smile spread, "Come and get me."

Fíli's grin grew, and he pulled him into his arms to kiss him deeply. Kíli's thighs straddled his waist, and his hands curled around Fíli's wrist and gently tugged his hand to his most sacred spot. Fíli's head turned the other way within the kiss and Kíli touched his cheek with his other hand.

Fíli's fingers slid between his hot lips, feeling the thick moisture there and he breathed, "It's so... _wet_..."

Kíli blushed. "F-from our previous.. coupling..."

"I'm going to prepare you again," Fíli nudged his nose with his. "Is that alright?"

"D-do it, please." Kíli held onto his shoulders, cheeks flushed a beautiful rose red. "I-I... I need it..."

Not wishing further suffering upon Kíli, Fíli slipped his thick finger into the tiny entrance, and Kíli gave a broken groan of relief. "_Ngh_... that feels..."

"You like that?" Fíli murmured, easing his finger in and out slowly. He felt his insides, soaked and twitching, curling around his finger and sucking him inside. Kíli nodded weakly, his fingertips digging deeper into Fíli's shoulder as his hips began to shift. He swallowed and forced himself to stop, but Fíli insisted, "Move with me, love, show me how you like it."

Kíli leaned forward, his forehead brushing against Fíli's as he began to slowly rock his hips in unsure, jerky movements. It took a few times before Kíli found the perfect frequency, and he gasped when he did. His hands curled tighter around Fíli, his breath hot and heavy as his eyelids fell to half mast.

"Oh..." He was whimpering over and over again. "Oh... _oh_..."

"Are you ready for a second?" Fíli asked in a raspy voice, hard as gravel with desire. Kíli could only nod briefly, cheeks flushed pink and his lips swollen. Fíli eased a second finger inside of him, and immediately felt his cock twitch at the long, low whine Kíli gave. The heated pressure against his fingers grew and grew, and he pressed against his walls and felt them twitch before giving way to his touch. Kíli's hips rutted a bit faster, a sweet squelching noise emitting from his entrance as he moved. His cheeks flushed even deeper when the sound reached his ears, but he only continued to ride his fingers.

Fíli met his mouth for a sloppy connection, all grinding teeth and desperate tongue. Fíli moved his hand hard, striking deeper into his channel, meeting Kíli's movements with his own. Suddenly Kíli's head fell back with a small cry, muscles of his chest and abdomen curling in as he gripped at Fíli's wrist, holding him still, panicking as he tried to fend off a rapidly approaching orgasm.

"Not like this!" He managed to gasp out. "I-I want... y-you... m-my darling..."

"You will have me," Fíli promised, and Kíli's eyelashes fluttered wide open as he felt the molten hot flesh of Fíli's erect cock press against his thigh. He grasped it with his hand, lovingly rubbing circles into his shaft. Fíli slid his fingers from him, positively mesmerized at the clear, thick liquid as he spread them apart.

Before Kíli could stop him, he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them slowly. He moaned softly, "Delicious..."

Kíli's cheeks turned scarlet, and he ducked his head quickly. His cock was leaking profusely, precome dripping from its swollen head. He whimpered as he brushed his hand against the tender flesh for the tiniest bit of relief, wincing slightly as if forcing himself not to do it again.

"You can touch yourself," Fíli murmured as he latched lips and gentle teeth to his jaw. "I don't mind."

"I-I cannot," Kíli moved closer, his knees pressing lightly against Fíli's sides. "It's... n-not moral."

"I was just told it was a part of being a male."

They giggled breathlessly together before Kíli brought one hand to Fíli's cheek, stroking the stubble of his cheeks and jaw. Fíli closed his eyes as he traced the curves of the small braids on either side of his mouth, his fingertips lingering at the beads that swayed. Kíli's eyes slid closed as he nuzzled at his beard slowly, and Fíli could feel the opposite texture of Kíli's soft skin against his rough, short hair there.

"This is one of my favorite things about you." Kíli said quietly as he laid a small kiss beside his mouth. "It's so... unique. And beautiful. Just like you."

He then reached down, thin fingers wrapping around Fíli's member, the skin there taut and tight. He lowered his other hand between his legs, spreading his inner wings and raised himself up on his knees an inch or two higher before pressing the pulsating head of Fíli's cock against his virgin hole.

Kíli's head fell forward, his breaths shallow as pushed his hips down just slightly. Locks of his hair fell over his eyes, and Fíli reached with shaky hands to push them back to reveal his pain-brimming eyes.

"Fíli," he whimpered, "It hurts."

"We don't have to do it like this," Fíli rasped out, his head going a bit fuzzy as he willed himself not to move. Kíli lowered his hands to the bed sheet beneath them, a soft groan of torment slipping from his lips as his body accidentally rocked against his cock. The sinewy muscles of his thighs were quavering with his weight as he forced them still, and Fíli massaged them slowly.

"I-I don't know if I can do it," Kíli choked out, fingers clenching at the sheet and turning his knuckles pale. He turned up to Fíli, his eyes glistening with tears. "F-Fi... w-will you... do it? I-in one motion? To... to break the seal within me?"

It was true that Fíli had never before laid with any lad nor lass prior to this evening, but he had heard enough stories from his friends to instantly understand the words Kíli was speaking of.

"Anything for you. Hold on to me, that's it..." Fíli murmured as Kíli wrapped his small arms around Fíli's neck loosely, and Fíli tucked his around his back and waist. Their gazes met, and Fíli could not resist pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Kíli's fingers fisted into his hair, in a way that tingled Fíli's scalp and sent shivering waves of pleasure through his body.

"Are you ready, my beloved?" He kissed his hair, dipping his hands a bit lower to hold onto his hips.

Kíli gave a tiny nod. "Please..."

And Fíli obeyed.

In a single and fluid movement, he tugged his hips down abruptly against his cock as he slammed his hips upward. Kíli screamed, the piercing sound muffled into the crook of Fíli's neck. Fingernails broke small half moons into his flesh, and his entire body gave a hard tremble.

Fíli's head went light. He could have spent himself right there if he had any less control over his body. Kíli was tight, so _incredibly_ tight, his body squeezing around his solid and heavy cock. He felt something deep within him break and allow him entrance, and he realized right then that he had deflowered this beauty. He held Kíli closely, rubbing at the supple skin of his back.

For several moments, Kíli could not utter a single word. His ankles pressed hard against Fíli's knees as though willing himself to remain still, and Fíli suddenly realized that Kíli's previous words were true: dwarves and Elves were never created to be connected.

_But we are. We are made to be connected._

"Shall I stop?" Fíli whispered huskily, gently kneading at the round swells of his bottom.

"_Valar_, no... N-never stop." A deep moan echoed from his throat as he sunk further down, "_Ooh..._"

The sound filled Fíli's ears and he felt his cock twitch from deep within him. Their foreheads touched, their eyes closing. Kíli was breathing heavily now, his skin hot against Fíli's damp brow. Kíli withdrew his arms from his broad shoulders and instead tightly wove his hands through his golden hair. He tentatively rose upon his knees, the first two inches of Fíli's cock gleaming with his thick secretions, before jamming his hips back down again.

He gasped loudly, his head falling back to expose his pale neck to Fíli's hungry mouth. He clenched his hands against the small of Kíli's back as he kissed and lapped at his throat like a starved man, the taste of faint perspiration and salt on his tongue. He pressed hot and wet kisses over every inch of bare flesh, from his jaw to his neck to his elegant, sloping shoulders.

"Oh, _yes_, gods, _yes!_" Kíli cried out openly, his hair cascading down his arched back as he rocked his hips up and down. "Oh, that feels so good!"

Fíli moaned as he spread his hands against the open skin of his back, rubbing up and down from the back of his neck to the dimples of his rear. Kíli had not been this vocal during sex – until now. And it was positively _erotic._

He looked down to take Kíli's weeping member into his hand, massaging it with strong flicks of his wrist in time with Kíli's own movements. He could hear Kíli panting heavily against his hair, his cheek brushing against his forehead as he gave a hard, downward thrust.

Fíli leaned back until he felt the warm bed underneath his head, pulling Kíli down with him. Kíli propped his elbows up on either side of his head, long hair tumbling down his face. He kissed at Fíli's lips heatedly, his body moving all sense of liquid-like movements and instead resorting to jutting, _satisfying_ jerks. He let a small sob escape his mouth as he pulled away briefly for a breath of air, and Fíli could see the tiny streaks of wet tears left upon his cheeks. He brushed away a stray droplet from his eyelashes, and a single breathless word escaped Kíli's kiss-bruised lips.

"_Fíli..._"

Fíli's eyes went black, pale blue of his eyes a mere thin rim around ink of his pupils. Kíli turned over to his back and Fíli immediately followed, powerful hands spreading up and down his body as he touched, _touched_, he _had to touch him, _he had to _feel_ him.

Kíli's head fell back against the pillow beneath him and he hissed in pleasure as Fíli's fingers spread between his inner wings and his cock slid into the stretched cavern there. As he withdrew his hand, his fingertip skimmed a spot, a tiny spot, that made Kíli nearly shriek. Both hands clamped at the bed sheets beneath him and his hips twitched upwards violently.

A triumphant grin spread across Fíli's lips as he lowered his hand and pressed his thumb against the nub, and Kíli's entire body convulsed as a wrenched shout escaped his throat. No words could pass his abused throat anymore, only choked and shredded sounds that were absolute music to Fíli's ears.

"Just like that, darling, I love that." He whispered into his ear, and Kíli could do nothing but give a pitiful, long whine as he slid his cock from his hot channel, only to be eased back in again. He did not want a ruthless or merciless _fuck_, he desired a raw love making. His thumb tickled the swelling round flesh above the split of his anatomy, and Kíli's head thrashed from right to left, his back arching at an angle only a creature of his flexibility could possibly hope to achieve. Fíli snaked his arm around his back and to behind his neck, capturing him into a positively messy, hot kiss.

Fíli could not place if the sensation in his belly was pain or pleasure, but no matter what it was, he wanted more, so much more of it. It was hotter than the hottest of flames, twisting and spreading like a a pool of water that pulsated like waves of the tide through his abdomen. He felt the buzzing stings from his toes to his fingertips, nearly going numb.

Then, with an echoing gasp, Kíli's lithe body went rigid and Fíli could feel a molten hot liquid trickling from within him and squeezing around his cock. It was far too much for him. A thick, loud groan fell from him as he came, _hard,_ harder than he thought possible. His ears roared, his mind went blank and his vision went pale. Kíli whimpered and pressed upwards to dig Fíli's cock as deep as he possibly could inside of him. Fíli hitched his hips up against his, dripping every possible drop of his seed into Kíli's tummy. Their foreheads pressed together, their ragged breaths morphing into one. Tiny moans and sobs flittered and burned the silence of the room, until Kíli could whisper a single word from his abused throat: "_Again._"

Fíli kissed him deeply, lowering himself to Kíli's side and wrapping his arms around him. They kissed slowly, with pulsing heat and dozy touches. Their lips moved against one another's with small touches and swipes of tongue, and as Kíli gingerly moved to his left side, Fíli pressed his sweaty chest against his curved back. He sunk his mouth to Kíli's neck, licking lazily at the salty flesh there as he slipped his right hand to take Kíli's soft member. He rubbed it slowly, tucking Kíli's head over his bent arm.

It did not take long for Fíli's cock begin to pump hard with blood once more. He rubbed the swollen head against the cleft of Kíli's cleft slowly, delighting in the way he shivered and grasped for his hand. He then released Kíli's cock from his other hand, skimming lightly over pale and delectable skin until he felt Kíli shudder faintly as he ghosted his fingertips over his nipples. He circled the right one slowly, the sound of the nearly inaudible groan traveling straight to his groins. He squeezed the nub slowly and Kíli gasped in surprise and clutched weakly at his hand.

Fíli's lips curled into a satisfied smirk as he tightened his hold, and Kíli squirmed beneath the touches. He gently bit down at the junction of his neck and shoulder, suckling until Kíli let out a mewl soft as a baby kitten's, and only then did he pull away to admire his work. He kissed the sore spot appreciatively at it flushed a deep red and purple color.

Then, Fíli lowered right hand once more, dipping beyond his perfectly sculpted rump to the veils of his sex. He rubbed two fingers in slow circles, allowing the tips of his digits to sink inside of him only briefly before removing them again. He then slid his hand a bit further, until he reached that hard knurl of flesh that had struck threads of pleasure into his Kíli. He knew when he had found it, for the elf gasped and arched every so slightly, his rear pressing against his heavy and leaking cock.

Fíli lifted Kíli's thigh, emitting an uncomfortable whine as Kíli tried to close his legs again, but Fíli chuckled and kissed lightly at his hairline. Pressing the blunt head of his thick organ against Kíli's quivering and soaked little hole, he gave a smooth roll of his hips and his cock disappeared inside of him. Kíli cried out shamelessly, grinding hard against Fíli's cock. "O-oh!"

"Shh, shh..." Fíli soothed him, releasing his thigh and setting to rub teasing circles around his pink nipples until they pebbled. "Easy now..."

He began a slow pattern, every two thrusts for each circle around his sensitive bud. Kíli's head fell back against Fíli's and he panted, reaching back desperately to touch Fíli's solid cock as it was pushed in and out, in and out of his cavern.

"So good, so good." Kíli moaned softly, his hand reaching to tug at Fíli's blond locks. "_Oh_..."

"Tell me more," Fíli rasped, rocking his hips a bit faster, his navel pressing against his smooth rump each and every time he bottomed out.

"_Hot_," Kíli gasped out, "I-it feels so warm... s-so incredibly warm in my tummy... I c-can feel it in my hands and feet- a-_ah!_"

Fíli had sneaked his hand to his budding clitoris, which he began to massage slowing between his thumb. Fíli groaned as he felt Kíli tighten around him, the fist in his hair crunching tightly as he keened aloud and send the delicious sound echoing through his room.

"Oh, oh!" Kíli wailed helplessly, utterly laid out for Fíli's toying pleasure. "F-Fíli...!"

"What is it?" Fíli whispered, breathing quite heavily into his dark locks. "Tell me."

"My stomach, it- it feels so good!" Kíli breathes in a higher pitch, choked and shredded with coital energy. "P-please, Fi, l-let me climax again! Let me climax!"

"I will," Fíli swore, fisting Kíli's wet erection with his hand and pumping it hard and fast. His fingers worked in a blur, twisting at the crown of Kíli's rosy cockhead and rubbing downwards powerfully. A breathless shout is caught in Kíli's throat, and his entrance had become so sloppy with his fluids that the glide was slick and easy, pulling in and winding around Fíli's cock.

"Let me, let me, let me," Kíli was sobbing over and over again, fisting the bed sheets beneath him. "Oh gods, I'm almost there, I'm so close, I promise...!"

Fíli's movements were becoming uneven and rough, and he was doing all in his power to keep from coming again. He could _not_, not when Kíli was in such pleasure and ecstasy. Not when Kíli was begging and pleading with everything he had, his hair tumbling from one side to the other as his head lolled.

"Oh gods, oh please, oh Fíli," Kíli cried out. "Oh, please...! _Please!_"

"Cum for me, darling," Fíli coaxed from him, jerking at his Kíli's bobbing member as fast as he could. "Come on, there's a good boy, cum for me now, baby."

With a twisted shriek muffled by the palm of his hand, globs of creamy seed spurting from the head of his cock. He cried out in his embarrassment and quickly knocked Fíli's hand away from the overly-sensitive flesh, and Fíli laughed breathlessly before giving a final, hard rock of his hips, shoving his cock in as deep as he could as he released himself. He sighed in relief, the molten trickle slowly escaping his belly and emptying into where it belonged. Fíli's eyelids never felt heavier as he slowly closed them, and only pulled out of Kíli's body when his member became too limp to remain inside.

Kíli was spent. He was only faintly aware of the hand that gently brushed through his hair, combing out knots from their passion and even braiding them into place. His head fell against Fíli's shoulder and he inhaled a deep and shaky breath.

"How do you feel?" Fíli whispered lovingly, bundling the sweet one into his arms. Kíli's slender legs curled around Fíli's, their limbs tangled comfortably close to one another.

"Complete." Kíli murmured, the veil of sleep spreading over his exhausted and worshiped body. "Entirely, undoubtedly... _complete_."

Fíli smiled, his eyes sparkling with adoration and joy than he knew possible to be blessed with. He touched the softest of kisses to Kíli's temple.

Never feeling so utterly satisfied in all his life, he whispered, "Sleep now, my One."

**x~X~x**

Fíli awoke to his head slammed against the floor. He groaned loudly and clutched at his scalp, his temples pounding as he struggled to sit up, his vision disoriented and blurry. He gasped as he saw Thorin standing high above him, his eyes black with hatred.

Fíli's head whipped around as a torn scream ripped through the room, and he felt his heart stop at the sight.

"_Kíli!_"

Kíli was sobbing in agony as he was yanked into the air by his hair by Dwalin, a set glare upon the dwarf's face. Kíli cried as he writhed, his skin naked and blemished red and purple with bright love marks as he desperately tried tearing Dwalin's enormous hands from his head. He gripped at his hair, thin streaks of blood trickling from where delicate strands of his hair had been ruthlessly shredded out.

"Uncle, you _cannot do this!_" Fíli shouted, white-hot anger chasing through his entire body.

"You forget your place, nephew." Thorin spat. "I have never felt more disappointment in my heir. You utterly disgrace me."

"This has nothing to with grace!" Fíli cried out, pleading with every ounce of energy he had in his body. "I love him, you cannot take him away from me!"

"You know nothing of love, you incompetent fool."

Thorin's eyes narrowed, and with a grunt, Dwalin flung Kíli to the ground, a strangled cry escaping Kíli's lips as his head slammed against the tile of his floor. There was an audible _crack_, and his body went still as a porcelain doll.

"_No!_" Fíli roared, diving to him and gathering him into his arms. "Kíli, look at me!" He struggled out, wiping away the tears that trickled down Kíli's glazed eyes. Blood ran down his hair, pouring down his temple and matting his locks. His small body grew slowly limp, his lips barely moving as he tried to form words.

"I... 'm so sorry..."

"No, please, keep your eyes on me." Fíli begged, pushing back his hair from his face. "My love, my darling, don't let the darkness take you! I'm here, I'm _here - _don't fall asleep, sweetheart, _please!_"

His blood was thick and hot as it ran like streams down Fíli's wrists and arms. Kíli's eyelids slid closed, and Fíli howled in rage as his head fell back. He was unconscious.

"What have you _done?_" Fíli screamed, whirling to face his uncle. "_What have you done to my Kíli?_"

"Give him a taste of what he deserves."

A pile of thick leather clothing was shoved roughly into his chest, Kíli's body knocked from his arms.

"Get dressed, you indecent creature." Thorin snarled. "We are leaving – _now._"

Fíli fell to his knees, his hands clutching at the ground and nails scraping against the tile as Kíli's body was taken briskly from the room by a tall elf. Fíli's eyes went wide in terror and disbelief, and his entire being went numb – he could not feel or hear a thing, even as Dwalin pulled him brusquely by the shoulders and yelled for him to get dressed. It was a dull cry in the back of his mind, sounding as though a hundred miles away. He was ripped downwards, his back slamming against the floor, but he could not move. He was motionless, utterly frozen on the spot as his ears echoed with Kíli's last scream.

He was gone.

Fíli remembered nothing more of that morning.

**x~X~x**


	2. Part II

_**Divine Creatures**_

_**Part II**_

**x~X~x**

Days had passed from the unexpected disappearance of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield from Rivendell. Days turned slowly to weeks. Weeks melted into months. Moon after moon, sunrise after sunrise. The journey went on; past Misty Mountains, through queer lodgings, into the heart of the Mountain, the death of Smaug the Terrible...

It was the eve of the Battle of the Five Armies.

Fíli was still, the flickering flames of the fire reflecting in the darkened pools of his narrow eyes. His jaw was clenched, his entire body was rigid. No one dared approach the prince.

No one but his uncle.

"Fíli."

Fíli did not move. His nails clenched into his palms, nearly drawing blood. He would not give Thorin the satisfaction of acknowledging his presence.

"You will look at me when I speak to you," Came next a low growl edged with the faintest of anger.

Fíli's gaze cut deep into the crackling fire, hardly evening listening to the dry sticks as they writhed, twitched, and grayed in the flame before burning black. Fíli tugged at his fur jerkin as a bitter and cold wind billowed through the mountainside, and he felt his fingertips slowly turning numb.

"Dwalin tells me you did not eat at supper," Thorin went on quietly this time, and Fíli's eyes turned toward him briefly as his uncle crouched beside him. Fíli only scoffed and turned away.

Since Rivendell, Fíli and Dwalin had only spoken in short and crisp words, filled with spite. Two friends that had been close for many decades now seemed they could be no further apart. They avoided one another entirely; Dwalin always finding an excuse to not be beside him while Fíli was left with... nobody. Nobody spoke to him anymore. Not the way they used to. Not even his own uncle, who one had been once so proud and loyal to his nephew and heir.

Thorin pushed a bowl of stew and a large chunk of bread to Fíli, but he remained motionless.

"Eat."

"I will not." Fíli's words cut straight through the air like a knife.

"You think yourself clever," Thorin scowled. "But I am not blind, nor am I deaf. I know how long it's been since you've last eaten."

Fíli said nothing. He lifted his gaze from the fire to the skyline, where deep blue adorned with silver of stars met the shining lake of their past refuge. The reflections of torches flickered and boats swayed gently in the water.

"How do you expect to find victory in a war when you are malnourished?" Thorin snapped. "I did not bring you this to watch you wallow and drown in self-pity."

Fíli held his tongue, even as his words sparked flames of fury he could not allow to ignite.

"You will forget him soon enough."

Fíli froze.

"You will meet plenty of pretty lasses once the kingdom is ours again," Thorin muttered. "This... Kíli of yours will be nothing but a bad dream within a few months to come-"

"Shut up."

Fíli's words were dark and thick, and he turned to glare directly at him. "You know _nothing._ What you took away from me that day meant more to me than all of the gold – more than all of the _lasses_ – in all of Middle-earth."

Throin's eyes went feral. "He was an elf-runt you used to your own pleasure. You will never see him again."

"Yes I will!" Fíli roared, rising to his feet. Thorin stood abruptly, eyes filled of rage staring defiantly.

"I wll find him again." Fíli spat. "Mahal damn you and your obsession, Thorin."

"Starving yourself to your death is not going to bring him back!"

"You brought me to my death the moment you took him away from me!"

Silence.

Thorin stared at Fíli, his shoulders slumping and his hard gaze softening. Shakily, Fíli reached to his face and felt wet streaks down his cheeks. He shuddered and bowed his head, wrapping his arms around his body as he sank to his knees. His shoulders began to shake, and he did something he promised himself long ago he would never do in front of Thorin – he began to cry.

The world was still and silent around him as he sobbed, burying his face into the heels of his hands. His chest ached, his throat burned and he felt the emptiness of being entirely alone.

"I miss him..." He choked out through tight words. "I _miss_ him... Every single day, every _minute..._ I-I miss him so much!"

He could no longer withhold the façade – he broke down. He wept and wept, unable to stifle his heartbroken cries of anguish. He could no longer care who heard him, what anyone thought, what they thought of him. There was a soft rustle and a pair of gentle hands came down upon his shoulders.

"Fíli..." Was all Thorin could manage, his voice strained.

For several minutes, Fíli let the tears fall and the sobs escape. The once bright fire had died down to faintly glowing embers when Fíli finally lifted his head, eyes glistening and red with agony.

"I will fight your war," Fíli whispered. "Only for the sake of our kin."

With that, he lowered his head once more. Thorin murmured, "That is all I ask," before touching his lips briefly to Fíli's brow and rising to his feet. He left him in peace.

Fíli ate his supper slowly that night, and with a heavy heart.

**x~X~x**

By dawn, the Company was ready for battle. Armor had been polished, blades had been sharpened, prayers had been given, and adrenaline was coursing like rivers through Fíli's body. The burglar was nowhere to be found.

The roars and screeches of goblins, men, and elves rang loud in his head, throbbing his temples and delivering a sense of black terror. Fíli fought side by side with his uncle, his kin and king, through the gore, through the shattered bones and sliced throats, through the hours that passed like days.

Arrows flew overhead, a poisonous and lethal rain shot across the sky. The hard steel Fíli bore grew heavy against his tired body. He had never seen battle until this day, and there was something within Thorin's eyes he could recognize: horrible, sickening nostalgia. The way he moved, the way he arched to dodge heavy blows from goblins and enemies alike, it came upon Fíli that he had done this before – the day Thorin's grandfather was killed.

Fíli lost sight of Bofur and Dwalin, of Ori and Gloin. A final lunge of his black-stained falchion and a deafening howl of pain from the slain goblin, Fíli panted heavily and looked up to Thorin. Sweat glistened on his forehead, blood soaked through his clothes and hair, and he rasped, "Are you with me, nephew?"

"To the end."

The battle laid waste to thousands. Corpses, limbs, and stray weapons littered the darkened battlefield, but the fight was far from over. Mangled bodies of men and elves alike lay abandoned, with their bloodshot eyes bulging out of their broken skulls. Those without faces would lack proper burial – this, Fíli knows.

It was nearly impossible to see. Everything seemed to move so fast. It was all Fíli could do to remain close to Thorin and defend him with every last drop of strength he had within him. But it was more than defending his king, he was defending his home, his mountain, his birthright.

Suddenly, like an angel amongst devils, there was a flash of long and ink-black hair flashing across his vision. Fíli was paralyzed. His eyes went wide at the sight of an infantry elf, tall and clad in the colors of their Elvenking, wielding a long, curved sword between slender hands. The elf glimpsed to him and green eyes gleamed, but Fíli was lost. His hair... his hair, so identical to the hair of his only love...

_Kíli..._

Time nearly stopped. Fíli was rooted in place, his mind racing into a trance as he stared. Frozen on the spot, he only watched as the warrior of Mirkwood opened his mouth and shouted, frantic, as though trying to speak to him, as if trying to warn him-

-the arrow pieced straight through Fíli's chest.

He screamed and stumbled, gripping at the black rod protruding from his flesh. He felt the dagger-sharp tip of another arrow whip skin and muscle from his shoulder as it buried itself into his body, and he choked on air as the wind was knocked from his shredded lungs. He fell to his knees as his legs gave out abruptly, his sword slipping from his grasp.

A goblin was upon him in moments. Through blurry eyes, Fíli could see the form of the vile creature above him, its fingers curled around the war hammer in his hands. With a gleeful snarl, the goblin raised its weapon, and Fíli's mind flashed.

_Dís..._

_Thorin..._

_**Kíli**..._

_Dís, Thorin, **Kíli**_**.**

_**Kíli...**_

_**Kíli...!**_

_**I am not going to die here!**_

With a loud roar, Fíli ripped the arrow from his shoulder and with unexpected and unmatched strength, he tore himself from the ground and plunged the arrow straight between the goblin's eyes. The goblin spluttered and died almost instantly, its heavy body tumbling to the crackled grass of the field with the shaft of the arrow protruding from its forehead.

The blood loss was taking its toll. Fíli's head felt light as he felt the hot liquid pouring down his body, feeling it trickle to his waist and thighs. The torment was too much. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel. Fíli slumped to the ground, his head falling back.

His mind fell to black, and his body went still.

**x~X~x**

All he saw was white.

White, the color so bright it nearly burned his eyes and he failed to suppress a groan of pain as it flooded his senses. A dull ring echoed in his ears, the taste of dry cotton heavy on his tongue, and the scent of rosemary and sweet lemon was all he knew.

Everything hurt.

He was only vaguely aware that he was laying down; any attempt at moving caused him to cry out aloud, from the chasing pulses of pain from his chest, to the pounding in his left shin and head. He forced his eyes to open just a crack, and waited in agony until the blinding light slowly dissolved. He blinked and squinted, and realized with a dawn of dread that he was not alone. He could see the figure of two- no, _three_ others in the same room, and he began to panic.

Where _was_ he?

He then heard a murmured, _he's awake_, and he flinched back as the forms approached him. He panted and tried in vain to move away, but his body betrayed him.

"At ease, Prince Fíli." Came a gentle voice that made him hesitate. He looked uneasily to who the voice belonged to, and shrunk back slowly. It was an elf.

"Who are you?" He whispered, his words terrible scratchy and rough. "Where am I?"

"You do not recognize the chambers of your own kingdom?" The elf chuckled before gently holding his wrist and finding his pulse. Fíli realized suddenly that this was no common elf – he was a healer. "Lie still a moment, Prince Fíli."

"Where is my uncle?" Fíli attempted to demand, but what came out sounded more of a low whimper.

"I am here, Fíli." Came next a deep rumble of Thorin's voice, and Fíli felt a light hand upon his chest. Managing to lift his heavy gaze, the corners of Fíli's lips tugged into a weak smile at the sight of his uncle, dressed in new and fresh clothing that Fíli had never before seen. But when his eyes took in more and more detail, Fíli's smile slowly faded.

There was a deep gash at Thorin's brow that had been stitched closed, and his left eye was covered with a white patch of thick gauze. His right arm was bandaged tightly and supported by a sling, and his fingernails were broken. Exhaustion was evident in his eyes.

"Uncle, I..." Fíli's voice faded off, and he tried again faintly, "I-I don't feel well all the sudden..."

At this, the elf looked up and turned to a nightstand of bottles filled with herbs and other medicines Fíli could not place. Thorin gingerly laid his hand upon his forehead. "Your fever has nearly subdued."

"Fever...?"

Thorin carefully sat down at Fíli's bedside, his eyes searching Fíli's as he weighed the right words. "... What do you remember of the battle?"

"I..." Fíli found himself lost for words. His eyes went distant, and he searched his mind for the last memory he could recall from his numb mind. "I remember..."

Blood. He remembered blood. He remembered the sounds, the white noise that filled his ears and made him go nearly mad with fear. He remembered... he remembered...

"The elf," He choked out then, his throat tight. "T-there was an elf, uncle, I..."

"There were many elves upon the battlefield," Thorin reminded him gently.

"H-he had black hair," Fíli looked to Thorin, his eyes wide with distraught. "He warned me of the arrow, I-I-"

_The arrow._

Fíli suddenly yanked back the light blanket from his body, and nearly screamed in terror at the sight that lay before him. His chest was bare but the wrapping that stretched around his torso and reached up to his shoulder – but it was not the binding that petrified him – it was the tube. A long and slender clear tube that was embedded deep into his chest, into his _body_-

"What is this?" He cried out, gripping at the horrible thing. Thorin immediately stopped him, quickly removing hand. "Fíli, don't touch it!"

"What is it?" Fíli gasped, his body tensing. "I-it hurts, take it out!"

"Listen to me, your lung is damaged," Thorin urged him, pulling his head to face him. "Your ribs are broken and they punctured your lung, do you understand me?"

"No, I don't _understand!_" Fíli's voice raised into a distressed scream. "_Take it out!_"

He couldn't breathe. His breaths were coming in too fast, his head paralyzed with fear. The elf was hurriedly preparing something, something he could only assume that was meant to put his mind down at ease. He thrashed and tried sitting up, but Thorin had him firmly in place.

"Stay where you are," Thorin began warningly. "I will not have you causing yourself further harm on your own behalf."

Fíli's head fell back against the pillow, his eyes stinging with tears. Everything ached so terribly. He had never before felt so useless or vulnerable. He forced himself to take deep breaths and to not think of the vile tube. He turned the other way, shutting his eyes tightly.

"How long was I asleep?" Fíli implored weakly with the energy he could manage to muster.

Thorin grimaced. "You were unconscious, not asleep. The answer to your question is nine days."

Fíli's eyes slowly widened round. "Nine.. days..."

"Don't panic, Fíli," Thorin said quietly. "You have been in good hands. But I..." He took a deep breath. "I feared I had lost you. You had little blood left in your body by the time you were recovered from the battle. You nearly bled out from the shoulder injury alone."

"I'm sorry." Fíli mumbled, his eyes sliding closed. "I'm sorry... I was to protect you. I... I failed."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Thorin asked in a low tone.

A new thought dawned upon Fíli. "What of our buglar?"

"Alive and well," Thorin promised. "And with the wizard."

There was then the sound of soft footsteps and a gentle, "How is he?"

Fíli knew the voice. His eyes bolted open; surely he must be mistaken. He turned to see none other than Elrond, clothed in his royal colors, and a warm smile on his face.

"What in Mahal's name is the Lord of Rivendell doing here?" Fíli whispered, and Elrond's face lifted into a big smile and he laughed. "My apologies for not arriving at a more reasonable time, but _someone_ wanted to see you as soon as possible."

"Someone...?" Fíli's brow furrowed in uncertainty.

Elrond chuckled softly, and he turned and outstretched his hand and called, "You may come in, he's awake."

"Thorin, who-?" Fíli glanced to his uncle uneasily, but Thorin hushed him. Blinking in his confusion, Fíli looked back to the door. A timid hand reached for Lord Elrond's, and an all-too-familiar stepped into the room, bearing clothes of pale beige and cream color and a silver circlet adorned around his black hair.

"_Kíli_," He gasped in near disbelief, his heart surging in his chest.

"Oh, my Fíli!" He breathed, his hand clasping over his mouth. He rushed to Fíli's bedside and in a moment, all Fíli knew was the warm and loving embrace of Kíli – _his_ Kíli – and the scent of his skin and the touch of his hair.

FIli felt the beloved touch of a warm kiss to his forehead, where his lips lingered as tender hands cupped his cheeks. Kíli pulled away to reveal his glistening eyes, red with his happiness and a weak smile upon his face.

"Oh, Kíli... my Kíli." Fíli choked out, trembling hands slipping through his hair as to assure himself – he was there, Kíli was _there!_

"I'm here," Kíli whispered, stroking his cheeks slowly. "I'm here, my love, and I'm never leaving you again."

Fíli sobbed softly and roughly rubbed his eyes, but Kíli gingerly stopped him and swiped the tears away with gentle strokes of his thumb. "O-oh, Kíli... I-I thought I'd... I-I thought I'd never see you again...!"

"I am here," Kíli promised, cradling his head close to his chest. "You're here... I'm here... Everything is alright now."

Fíli buried his head into his warm clothing, squeezing his eyes shut in relief. He wished so desperately he could lift his arms and hold his beauty close to him, hold him after so many, too many, months of longing and despair.

"I went into battle with the acceptance of death," Fíli whispered, his voice trembling.

Kíli pulled away and stroked the loose strands of Fíli's hair from his forehead, and Fíli saw that there were faint wet streaks down his face. "You poor thing," Kíli whimpered softly, his fingers slowly tracing the bandage bound around his chest and shoulder. "You have fought so bravely..."

"It was the memory of you that kept me alive," Fíli swore, intertwining their fingers. "I nearly gave up hope until my thoughts turned to you."

Kíli kissed his forehead once more, then both his cheeks, then pressed a long kiss to his lips. Fíli's body went limp with the nearly-forgotten sensation, and he felt himself melt at the touch. Suddenly, Kíli gave the softest of sounds of discomfort, and he winced and twitched his hand against his middle.

"K-Kíli...?"

"Sorry," Kíli whispered, bowing his head. "She... doesn't like it when I get worked up."

Elrond took a deep forward with a frown of concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine." Kíli nodded briefly, and Fíli looked up to the elder elf. "What is it?"

"He hasn't exactly been feeling himself lately," Elrond mused gently. "Take care of each other, you two." With that, he brushed his hand against Thorin's arm, and, understanding the message, they both and the healer left the room.

"She...? K-Kíli, I... I don't understand..."

Biting his lip to repress a growing smile, Kíli took Fíli's right hand and pressed it ever so lightly against his stomach. Fíli's gasped and his heart fluttered in his chest as he felt the solid and firm bulge of his tummy. Fíli gasped and his body went still in shock. "_Kíli..._"

"I've been calling her Vali," Kíli murmured. "But it is not her name until you approve."

"Such a beautiful, beautiful name," Fíli breathed, tears in his eyes as he lifted his other hand to touch his swollen middle. "O-oh, Kíli... I... I-I've... _missed_ this..."

Kíli's eyes flickered uncertainly to Fíli's, and he choked out tearfully, "O-our _child_, and I've... I-I was _gone..._"

"You had no choice," Kíli soothed, stroking his forehead endearingly. "You cannot blame yourself for your uncle's decision."

Tears welled in Fíli's eyes, and unknowingly slipped down his cheeks. Kíli's eyes widened, and he brushed through his hair comfortingly. "Sweetheart, why are you crying...? What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

Fíli shook his head, a weak and wavering laugh escaping him as he lovingly nuzzled his stomach. "I'm just... so _happy._ My heart is complete again at last."

Kíli smiled gently, his eyes shining as he held him close. He kissed warmly at his locks of gold as he murmured, "Nothing in all of Middle-earth shall ever divide us, my Fíli. I will never again leave you."

"You will never have to, my love." Fíli promised, closing his eyes. "You will never have to."


End file.
